The Daily Prompts of Saruhiko Fushimi
by Casketta
Summary: Written from my Fushimi ask blog, these prompts range from K to M ratings and cover a variety of topics, ranging from gore, to fluff, to angst and to smut.
1. Kill Me

Wrote this from my Saruhiko Fushimi RP/Ask blog, each prompt means something different so I'll specify each one.

Happy reading K fans!

* * *

_Prompt One: Kill Me (Write about my character killing yours; Munakata Reisi)_

This was it, this was finally it. Saruhiko had _snapped_ and he was angrier than he had ever been. Their brief mission at just scaring the shit out of Homura had turned dark and red, blood was splattered against the city and it was so _wrong_ that Saruhiko felt like puking.

He was running, seeing Izumo unconscious and bleeding out had scared him enough. He had used part of his jacket to tie up the large gash he had sustained, but this was too much.

When he ran to Munakata, he then saw something that stopped his entire body, his entire _heart_. Misaki was laying on the ground in front of Munakata, screaming and shouting about _something_ but Saruhiko can't hear him.

Munakata grins, whispering something that makes Misaki shudder and try to back away. Orange eyes lock onto his blue ones and he sees that Misaki is _scared_ and Saruhiko goes running forwards.

He's too late.

An all too familiar sword is suddenly plunged into Misaki's throat, causing a disgustingly haunting noise emulate from the others mouth. Blood drips from his neck and mouth and suddenly Saruhiko is shocked and so _angry_ that he draws his own sword.

His aura explodes in a fiery show of blue and red and Munakata doesn't notice because Saruhiko is able to stab right through the others back, causing him to sputter and lurch forwards. Blood is spraying and Saruhiko screams and _yells_ but he never remembers what he says.

He rips the sword from Munakata's chest and stabs him again, even though he's already dying. It reoccurs a third, fourth, _fifth _time before he simply throws the other out of his way, grabbing Misaki's body and trying to shake him awake.

Munakata's sword has sinned and Saruhiko screams again. Slowly and as gently as he could, he removes the blade from Misaki's neck, cringing each time he hears a sickening sound.

When he's done, he throws up but he doesn't let any ounce of his stomach _touch_ Misaki. He's too precious for that.

Quietly, he places him on the ground, hands shaking and eyes blurry with tears. Quietly, he picks up Munakata's sword and suddenly makes his way over to the other. Violet-blue has been replaced with a void look and Saruhiko grows angrier by the second.

He thrusts Munakata's own blade into his forehead, watching as more blood just spills from the already dead body.

Saruhiko finds himself having a breakdown by the time Awashima arrives.


	2. O Juliet

_Prompt 2: Oh Juliet (How your character feels about mine: Munakata Reisi)_

For the longest time, Fushimi Saruhiko really, _really_ disliked Munakata. The man was a slave driver, just as lazy as he was put was able to get away with it. He was ridiculously incompetent, is what Saruhiko originally thought of him.

Slowly, over the course of his time with Sceptor4, his opinion didn't change. In fact, it seemed to darken more into negativity. The stupid puzzle fetish, stick up his ass Munakata only increasingly annoyed him. He started acting out, doing what he wanted because that's why he joined in the first place.

Of course, Munakata wouldn't take that shit. He was scolded each time but Fushimi didn't care. His boss must have known because the last time he was scolded, Munakata mentioned something about a _punishment_ and that's what made FUshimi's blood temperature drop.

And his stomach.

When he sees Misaki, he can't help but go out for him. So, the last time he and Misaki fought, Munakata showed and practically took out the ginger by himself, to which Fushimi had to yell and _scream_ for him to stop. Misaki was shocked, but he went running off, taking note of Fushimi's stupid attempt at bravery.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Munakata's lips latched onto the side of his neck, biting hard. Fushimi immediately flushed red and smacked him off, horrified and shocked. Munakata grinned and replied in his lame, boring tone that held something erotic about it.

"Next time I won't be so _forgiving_." His stomach dropped again before Munakata started walking off, Fushimi trailing behind.

Perhaps he loved to hate him.


	3. Dream

_Prompt Three: Dream (Your character has a dream about mine: Suoh Mikoto)_

Saruhiko doesn't know where he is, everything is black and he's _scared_. Everything is dark and no matter what he does, no matter how many times he blinks the black stays and it irritates him. Well, it irritates him, then scares him. Saruhiko really, really doesn't like this.

Suddenly light appears, but it's not how he envisioned. Red and pink surround him and suddenly he's surrounded by a ring of dangerous, deadly fire. He shouts for help, for _Misaki_ ,for _someone _but no one hears him. So the flames draw closer and attach themselves to his uniform.

He screams and shouts, his cool facade is gone and he's petrified _because_ he does not want to die. Sure he may have _deserved_ death, but this is not how he wants to go. Saruhiko wants to redeem himself and this is the exact opposite: this is humiliation.

The flames are comforting but still petrifying, he feels his skin turning hot and he struggles more. The name is on the tip of his tongue, but he's too afraid to speak. In fact, he _can't_ speak because he's screaming.

He then sees the flame of a man he betrayed, who he kicked to the curb and never went back. He's standing not too far away, with a mixed face and Saruhiko recognizes him immediately. Suoh Mikoto. Just before he tries to say anything_, _pain runs through his veins and fire spreads in his own shoulder and heart. He screams again, watching as Mikoto just seems to laugh at him.

He's still screaming when he wakes up. After a minute, Saruhiko just sits there, paralyzed with disbelief and shocked. Nightmares were something he never got often, but that had felt real. He was sweaty, stick and warm. Immediately he got up and flipped on the air condition as he tried to calm his head, heart and skin.

He didn't fall back asleep.


	4. Protect

_Prompt Four: Protect (Where your character protects mine: Munakata Reisi) _

Their fight had not gone according to plan. Munakata had given them a goal and it was far from being achieved. Saruhiko was desperate, using cheap tricks against Misaki just to try and get himself out of there, alive. Awashima was currently battling against both Izumo and Bandou, which was not ending well for the woman.

He calls it unfair, Mikoto just grins as he crushes Munakata's glasses against the concrete.

Something snaps in Saruhiko, which causing him to rip Misaki's bat from the teens hands and slam it into the others cerebellum. His ginger falls to the concrete with a _thud_ and Izumo's shocked at the rash decision Saruhiko had committed.

He can't even think straight anymore, he takes a run for Munakata. He has no idea why he does it, but his instincts take over as panic and adrenaline rush him.

Mikoto raises his fist and suddenly his flames hit someone he hadn't even expected. Fushimi's glasses snap in pieces, the glass littering his face and the ground and he goes flying to the side, hitting something. Munakata is probably shocked, Mikoto is surprised and Fushimi feels himself slipping already.

Ah well, he did his best.


	5. O Titania

_Prompt Five: O Titania (Where our characters share a kiss/bed: Awashima Seri)_

When Saruhiko joined Sceptor4, nothing petrified him more than the wrath of Awashima Seri. Her work ethic was horrifying- in fact it was probably more terrifying than when she'd unsheathe her rapier, point it to his neck and tell him to work.

And oh _god_ does he work.

He bites his lip as he helps her home, the two had been out drinking again. Of course, it was a hobby that was soon getting repetitive and turning into a habit. He'd invite her out, she's kick his ass and he'd always end up crashing in a creepy motel that smelt like gonorrhea and defeat.

This time, it was different. He was the one who found _her_ drunk in bar Homura, Izumo looked like he had no idea what to honestly do. For a minute, he sighed before he grabbed her by her waist and decided to try and lead her home.

After getting zero directions from the drunk Awashima, he decided it would be better if they crashed at his place. She's laughing about something ridiculous and he fumbles to get his keys, and that's when her lips brush his cheek and he's shocked.

Then she starts a trend.

She bites and kissing at his neck which is a real _chore_ to ignore as he unlocks the door and practically throws himself in, dragging Awashima with him.

He groans as he opens a door and practically tosses her on the guest bed, to which she laughs loudly and he feels sort of bad for doing so. Before he leaves, she whines, asking him to stay with her. He can't say _no_ to her, that'd be cruel and unforgiving.

So for that night, they share a bed. Saruhiko has a hard time falling asleep because _she's_ spooning _him_ and he feels so _goddamn_ awkward.

In fact, he doesn't even fall asleep at all.


	6. Dreams

_Prompt Six: Dream (Your character has a dream about mine: Awashima Seri)_

The first time he ever dreamed of Awashima, he hadn't even realized it was her. She stood in front of him, dressed lavishly in what appeared to be some sort of feudal Japanese kimono that flattered her way more than it should have. She had a silent expression, one that was emotionless like she always was.

He would speak with her, he'd never remember what he'd say but she would never smile.

When he'd wake up, he'd be confused as hell before pulling on his uniform as lazily as possible and headed out the door. He'd see her at work and she would always pull that same face, the one he sees her in his dreams.

He doesn't tell her that he dreams of her, that's just boredline creepy. Sure Saruhiko has a stalking streak of Misaki, but he promises it's not as creepy as most think.

So as his dreams come back, he realizes what he'd never seen her do. In the last dream he has of her, he says something and she doesn't just _smile_, she _laughs_. Laughs like no one will ever hear her, snorting and practically choking on her missing breathe.

When Saruhiko wakes up the next morning, he decides to make her laugh that day.

He succeeds.


	7. Join Me

_Prompt Seven: Join Me (Your character tries to convince mine to join you/go along with something/propose an alliance: Kusanagi Izumo)_

Saruhiko hates this, he hates this more than he ever even thought. Here he was, standing outside of Homura ready to break Izumo's trust for the second time in his life. Well, maybe it trust and maybe it was the image he promoted himself with. After leaving Homura, he thought Munakata would never stoop this low.

But he _did_.

So, the bluet entered and prayed no one but Izumo was there. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky as Rikio Kamamoto was there, chatting with the blonde bartender. For a minute, they stared and locked eyes until Rikio sputtered and shoved himself back, shocked that Saruhiko had the nerve to show his face.

He cracked his neck before he made his way over to Izumo, standing right in front of his bar with a hand on his rapier. The blonde looked curious, and interested.

"What are you doing here Fushimi? It's not _that_ late…" He mused, as he cleaned a glass and Saruhiko had twice the mind to turn and run. But Munakata was outside and he was a terrible liar sometimes.

"Sceptor4 has a proposal for you- quit your following of Homura and join."

"Do you really believe that it's that easy t'make a man drop _everything _jus' t'be thrown into bein' the police's dog?" He chided, obviously not giving two shits. Of course Izumo didn't want to join, this was so stupid. Although, Saruhiko decided not to answer that… for a minute at least. Watching Rikio squirm was still a bit distracting, at least.

"We have our reasons, Kusanagi Izumo. We're giving you twenty four hours to respond." He snapped, pushing his glasses up so the other couldn't look at his broken eyes. He hated this and he hated Munakata for doing this to him.

Izumo looked smug as he went back to shining a glass. "And you have no leverage? What a pitiful police squad…" He chuckled, before he Saruhiko practically cut him off.

"We have Anna Kushina as our leverage." As soon as Izumo heard that, the glass he was shining fell and splattered against the ground, shattering glass and Saruhiko's heart.

"W_…what…_" Izumo practically croaked, and Saruhiko had enough. He was leaving. He briefly caught something being yelled at him by Rikio, but he didn't even care.

He slammed the door shut to an eager Munakata, to which he glared at him and walked off in a different direction. Of course the Blue King was smug, of _course_ he was. Meanwhile, Saruhiko was practically going through an identity crisis.

_Who_ was he and _how_ did he ever think Sceptor4 was beneficial?


	8. O Hero

_Prompt Eight: O Hero (My character mourning yours: Kusanagi Izumo)_

The first time Saruhiko heard of Izumo's death, he laughed. The second time he heard of Izumo's death, he denied it. The third time he heard of Izumo's death, he screamed. There was no way the second in command of Homura would have been taken down so easily, so abruptly and so… He couldn't even think of it, since he was one of the first to the scene.

Izumo had been sprawled, his left face and side were burnt beyond recognition, to _ash_. At first he suspected Mikoto and the rest of Homura but when he saw Mikoto's fury and anguish he knew it couldn't… _couldn't_ have been them.

That was the first day he heard Misaki scream as loud as he did, immediately he tried to fight his way through the few Sceptor4 guards, but they wouldn't let him pass. Every syllable hurt Saruhiko more and when Izumo was buried, he found himself standing in front of the others tombstone, his glasses folding on his jacket and his eyes blurry.

"_You…_" He started, before he broke right there, shattered like glass on the concrete floor. "Thi-this… wasn't fair." He choked as his mind wracked for answers, who would have done this? Izumo may have had enemies, but he was the most civil. Even after joining Sceptor4, he was still allowed into his bar and allowed to drink.

The fact that the bartender was gone left another hole in his heart, another that was irreplaceable.

* * *

[ Hey everyone, hope you're enjoy the small prompts I've been churning out. I have about seveteen in line, some will be on the same page together since that's easier for me to keep track on who's asked me what. Now, some people re-asked the same questions/prompts so you'll probably get different perspctives of Fushimi's relationship

Also note, I wrote mostly all of these stories BEFORE episode four (+ episode 5 preview), so he may just seem quite off. Since we haven't seen enough of him to deter a personality, until now, just enjoy your stay.

Smut is coming, just you wait. ]


	9. Haunt Me

_Prompt Nine: Haunt Me (My character haunts/watches over yours unknowingly: Kusanagi Izumo)_

Fushimi had never expected to die, let alone so young. He stood at nineteen years when the building he was in suddenly collapses, killing him, two policemen and two civilians. When most heard of his death they scoffed and laughed, _Sceptor4 got what they deserved for hiring a traitor_.

Although Saruhiko doesn't see it that way.

In one way, he believes he deserved it and in the other, he regrets ever leaving Homra. Which is why he spends his time hanging around Izumo's bar, watching his old comrades.

On the first day, everyone was inside dressed in black for the after funeral arrangements. After Sceptor4 had left, Mikoto had lead the Reds and gave him his own small speech. Little did they know he was watching the whole time. He watched Misaki stumble over his words and cripple to the ground, Rikio's short but to the point speech, Bandou and Akagi's very solemn demeanor and Izumo's hidden shock.

He also saw the mix emotions running through Mikoto.

It had already been a month, and many were back to normal except for Misaki and Izumo- which strikes him as odd. Misaki puts up a shell and a wall around him, although when he's alone with Izumo he practically waters down his vodka with his own tears.

Izumo has a different way of coping, however.

When the blonde is alone, he just seems to leave his own bar, his own safe haven and buy just a few spare flowers with whatever change he has. He decorates Saruhiko's grave with whatever he can and spends a good time standing, speaking to Saruhiko as if he was still alive and only in the hospital.

Sometimes, Saruhiko responds.


	10. Scream

_Prompt Ten: Scream (My character has done something to cause your character to yell/scream at them: Yata Misaki)_

Saruhiko is one who can so easily fly off the handle, although he doesn't make it simply. Most just seem him click his tongue and leave, but this was a lot different. Misaki had practically died for his own King, and it hadn't been for Saruhiko the ginger would've died. This irritated him to the point where he so easily flew off, he had no intention of coming back.

"You stupid _IDIOT!_" He hissed, as he simply tightened another bandage around his arm. "I leave you alone for two _fucking_ minutes and you rush in and get your ass kicked! Were you even THINKING?!" He's not one to hit when he's mad, but he smacks the back of Misaki's head, uncaring if he felt worse afterwords.

"You could have _DIED_ Misaki!" He lectures, as he puts his own hands on his hip. It had been two weeks, _two weeks_ since they both joined Homura and already someone was going out and abusing this power. "Next time, fucking THINK about your goddamn actions you impulsive prick."

With a groan, Saruhiko pushed his hair back before he just left the room, not wanting to say anymore. He needs to air out his head, because Misaki's an impulsive idiot and he's more of the calculating type.


	11. Dreams of You

Prompt Eleven: Dream (Yata Misaki)

flameboarder asked : _Dream_

He stands tall, in a world he does not begin to recognize. This is not Japan, so where is he? He looks around, his glasses were missing and he was genuinely confused. Where on earth was he?

Suddenly, he saw a flash of red- but not just any red, _ginger_ red. His eyes were immediately attentive, trying to find said person whose hair matched such a vibrant colour.

Immediately he runs forwards, wanting to talk to Misaki in the rare moment he can without having to fight him. As he runs, he suddenly hits something- a glass wall. Well, whatever he hit it split his lip and he started screaming.

"_Misaki!_" He shouted, but he didn't hear him. Instead, Miskai was greeted by Mikoto, which caused jealousy to flare up. Why wasn't he listening?! He shouted again, only this time Izumo appeared with Mikoto and Saruhiko turned real angry.

"_MISAKI!_" He shouted again, but this time he was greeted with silence. More and more Homura members seemed to appear, greeting the ginger as happily as they could. More and more people surrounded him, but Saruhiko was alienated, isolated, trapped. He immediately started punching and kicking at the invisible wall keeping him from _his _Misaki.

Suddenly, his fist broke through, although there was something strange about it. Suddenly, it was like the floor dropped and Saruhiko immediately went falling down, shouting the whole way.

A kick jolted him from his sleep, and he sputtered. Saruhiko glanced at the clock, _3:36_AM. He swore and groaned, rubbing his eyes and turning back into bed. Although, he remember the entirety of the dream and he had promised himself not to make a big deal out of it.

But he made a big deal out of it.

* * *

[ Jealousy's a bitch, ain't it Saruiko? ]


	12. Dearest Juliet

_Prompt Twelve: O Juliet (Yata Misaki)_

Saruhiko simply sat in his newest shit-hole of an apartment, biting his lip as he held a picture in his newest place didn't make a difference to him, instead it was the picture he held instead. Electric blue stared at a fading coloured picture, although he felt himself practically choke.

He currently held a picture of he and Misaki, back in their first year of high school together. Of course the ginger still wore that ridiculous beanie, and he was even shorter than he was current was now. His younger self had an arm around the others shoulder and they were grinning like morons. As he closely inspected, his noticed faded pink on his own face, and he felt like his heart had been wretched from his chest.

"_Goddammit…_" He simply mustered, before he found himself staring back at that photo. "_I miss you way too much you stupid idiot…_" But it was his fault he left, his fault he broke Misaki's heart and his own fault for changing his mind. He regretted the decision and it was too late.

His love was lost.


	13. Drink to me, Titania

_Prompt Fourteen and Fifteen: Drink and O Titania (Munakata Reisi)_

Drink

Fushimi never drinks with Munakata because he feels his puzzle-fetish boss would be ridiculously _uptight _as a drunk but surprisingly he's been surprised and this night has gone from bad to worse to _holy shit_.

Ten minutes ago Munakata and Fushimi were locked in an argument at a local bar. Fushimi had thrown something _somewhere_ and Munakata looked so goddamn smug he had to place his fist in that face and see what he thought then.

That was then, this was now.

Now they were locking lips, trading saliva and whispering mumbled phrases to each other as hands traveled to places untouched by the other and Saruhiko groans because for something that felt so _wrong_ it feels so _good_.

A muffle cry of pleasure just seems to run out of Saruhiko's mouth and he can _feel_ that smug grin on his own lips and he bites at those stupid _stupid_ sexy lips his are connected too.

Another chuckle from Munakata was they break for just a minute, before realizing how far this may actually go. Munakata seems to be a bit cautious but the seriousness in Fushimi's eyes drive him to smirk as they connect once again.

They wake up the next morning with two large hangovers, bodies intertwined and Saruhiko's shrill scream.

O Titiana

At first glance, he hates Munakata. At second glance, he still really hates Munakata. At the third glance, he's less annoyed at least. Munakata follows him now like a lost dog but instead of being _lost_ he knows _exactly_ where he fucking is and it pisses Fushimi off so much he wants to see if walking off a cliff will cause both their deaths and not just his.

He groans and Munakata just seems to be enjoying the torture. Why can't he ever catch a break with this asshole? Was it because he deserved it for pretending he didn't give a shit?

Probably not, Munakata was just a _creepy_ motherfucker.

The bluet groans and he tries to ignore him but Munakata's taller and a bit bigger, so he _can't_ and maybe that's what he hates most. He huffs to himself as he continues on his own path, not caring if anything happens.

He doesn't even seem to realize what he's doing until he's suddenly jerked back by his collar and actually _lifted_ off the ground and he immediately struggles because he thinks he's being _kidnapped_ but when he hears that stupid laugh that Munakata expresses, he calms down right there.

"Watch yourself, Fushimi-kun, you almost walked into traffic." The bluet is too stupid and distracted to even _realize _that that was exactly what he did and he groans in dissatisfaction.

"Yeah yeah…" He mutters as he's suddenly put down and he really could _not_ give a fuck. Instead, he ends up walking across when the coast is clear and Munakata simply follows behind.

Maybe having a follower wouldn't be… so bad?


	14. Tell me, to bleed

_Prompt Sixteen & Seventeen: Tell me & Bleed (Suoh Mikoto)_

Tell Me

To be honest, Saruhiko was never really sure how he had landed himself in this situation. He felt really awkward as Izumo hummed something to himself, cleaning up some glasses from last night's opening. Azure-blue moved around the room, looking everywhere except where Mikoto was standing.

He bites his lip, he _has_ to tell Mikoto or Izumo will unleash that lions hell and he feels burns run across his body by the sheer thought. He swallows what's left of his pride and watches the dull lion and he feels his stomach fall into his abdomen.

"...I just..." He starts off, but he decides to _lie_ because he's always been better at _hiding_ than standing up proudly and declaring who he is.

"I don't feel at home here."

Harsh words came from the boys apathetic demeanor and Mikoto at first just looked... blank? It was hard for Saruhiko to try and read the situation, but suddenly and out of nowhere he just chuckled and put a hand on his head.

"Hasn't been long since you joined." He remarked before he simply just ruffled the others hair. "You'll be fine." With that, the lion knew this conversation was over so he stood and headed upstairs, where Izumo glanced up at his King.

That was _not_ what the bluet meant...

Oh well.

Bleed

This is the first time he and Suoh ever fight, this is after he's already splattered blood and became a traitor- breaking the hearts and trust from the first members of Homura. It had started with a disagreement with Kusanagi, where Munakata stood next to him and jeered the blonde to the point where Munakata started the whole fight.

Fushimi had just been protecting himself, but instead _that _had backfired. Suoh had come prowling like the lion he was, noticing that his own precious lioness, his right hand man had been taken down with just a single, hit.

Fushimi knew that this point- it would be _impossible_ to run.

So they're locked in combat, red versus blue and Saruhiko _knows_ he'll lose because who can defeat a King? A king may defeat a king, but in no way does a rook or knight do so.

He fights in a half-assed manner as Mikoto goes all out, practically burning him each time his fist even comes within inches of his face. It scares him and he hates the feeling so slowly, slowly, he starts fighting like he gives a damn.

Something distracts Mikoto and by the time Fushimi notices, he's cut a huge gape into the others chest, blood immediately splattered and the bluet was _shocked_.

The Red King just seemed to back up, shocked that he had just been _injured_ so badly and by _Saruhiko the traitor_ and the bluet's mind races to the point where he runs.

He speeds up when he hears Mikoto thump to the ground.


	15. Shag Me

Here's where the smut starts! Starting with Izumo and sort of jumping all around.

* * *

_Prompt: Shag me (Kusanagi Izumo)_

Saruhiko had no idea how it ended up in this matter, but the fact that it did excited him a lot more than it should was exhilarating. In fact, maybe he should've considered _that_ route a lot sooner, would have saved him some lonely nights.

It first started as a joke, the two drinking and such. But then an argument shifted and Saruhiko was too worked up to even notice that smug grin playing on Izumo's face.

"Shut _UP!_" He barked before Izumo's eyes seemed to glint and Saruhiko felt his face turn red.

"Make me." Challenged the blonde and Saruhiko suddenly realized the sudden amount of tension that was hanging in the air. It was like a mix of pure rage and _sexual_ frustration.

Immediately, Saruhiko simply grabbed the others collar and smashed their lips together so hard, teeth scratched and clashed as both fought for some sort of control.

Ten minutes later they were still connected upstairs, Fushimi shirtless and on his back while Izumo just seemed to make do with biting and marking him wherever he saw fit. The bluet doesn't do much, he doesn't resist as his own moans practically fill the whole room because _it's been too long_ since he's done something like this.

He practically _screams_ though when Izumo just gropes him through his pants and that bartender looks so goddamn _smug_ it turns him on even _more._

It doesn't even take long for the two to undress themselves, well it was more like Izumo undressing Saruhiko but he doesn't care about the details. He doesn't really seem to care at all before a spark jumps in his throat and Izumo and him are battling with their mouths as a finger _slips_ inside and he _cries_ out.

Izumo just seems to smirk as he watches Saruhiko's face contort from the sudden intrusion to pure bliss as he practically melted under the bartenders touch. Sure Saruhiko could say he's had flings with women and such but this is his time with a guy- well ever going past second base at least.

His thoughts are interrupted with another finger and his eyes shut, his back arches and he whines Izumo's name like he was _born_ to do so. Izumo just laughs to himself, says something about virgins and connects his lips to Saruhiko's already bruising; redden neck with a triumphant grin. Before the bluet can even _begin_ to bite an insult back Izumo hits _something_ and his angered face becomes passive as his eyebrows knit together, his mouth opens, and oh _my god._

The blonde mumbles something again and oh my god Saruhiko is ready to rip his mouth off because Izumo's a snarky bastard and it turns him on way too much to be enjoyable. And of course Izumo hits that exact spot again causing his own hips to lurch forwards and a moan to escape his mouth. The bartender smirks, noticing how shameful Saruhiko's become, how lustful and just how eager to boy is to jump in that he doesn't know that first thing of what he's doing.

Virgins, haha.

Quietly, Izumo slips in a third finger and Saruhiko practically screams at him, on the verge of begging and demanding that they finish this because he wants wants him that bad. The bartender replies again with patience and Saruhiko forcefully grabs the other so he can bite at the others neck.

The blonde's taken aback but when he lets out a throaty gasp of his own Saruhiko feels like he just _won_ and it feels really good and- oh _shit_ suddenly the three fingers that were pumping along were removed, earning a whimper from the bluet.

Apparently Izumo was _not_ messing around this time.

Saruhiko's breathing is labored slightly as Izumo situated himself between his legs, and presses himself in and Saruhiko _thinks_ he's trying to act like a hot shot but as soon as the blonde fill him he groans, grips the sheets and arches his back. He did his best to ignore the sharp pain of his insides being stretched to something a lot _thicker_ than just three fingers.

A gasp escapes his lips and Izumo's smirk seems to be muddled as the bartender bites his lip, clearly he hasn't done anything like this in quite a while. Or he does and Izumo would technically be where Saruhiko was, but the bluet doesn't care because as soon as Izumo means he shivers and practically cries out.

It took about five minutes for the younger male to get accustomed to the blonde moving in and out as slowly as he could and finally, after just blatantly shouting, "_Just FUCK me!_" Izumo knows not to be gentle.

As the speed quickens, Saruhiko feels the other reach him in places he had just previous felt two minutes ag- _holy shit_. His vision practically whitens as Izumo hits something that makes his hands turn white and his voice to crack as if he was still going through puberty.

Izumo grins and his eyes flash dangerously and Saruhiko just smirks _back_ as Izumo just continues to hit that _one_ little spot that causes Saruhiko to forget about his worldly apathy and revels in the moment of just being _taken_ by someone else.

It isn't too long before Saruhiko comes as hard as he ever has, white clouded his vision and even covering the thin hairs on his groan and lower abdomen. Izumo practically chokes on the beginning of his sentence and he just _barely_ pulls out in time to let his orgasm rock him, letting him spill on the inside of Saruhiko's inner thighs and he has to _catch_ his breath and Saruhiko feels a swell of pride.

The bluet seems to cough before suddenly Izumo gets up, grabbing a towel from the side of his room and hands it to Saruhiko, to which he cleans himself practically immediately.

When Kusanagi passes out, Saruhiko dresses himself and leaves because no matter _how_ good that felt he has a _lot_ to think about now.


	16. You're mine

You're mine, you're no one else's, I just love you so…

Kinks: Masochism (S&M), Vincilagnia (Tied up), Odaxelagnia (Biting) and Hemtolagnia (Blood play)

This is the first time Saruhiko feels completely in control of a situation that he's practically holding himself back as he stares at his own handiwork. His precious, _precious_ token of his affection- Misaki Yata- is tied to the cheap headboard he has, using some rope he may or may not have picked up off some docks. The others shirt had just easily been cut off and electric-azure eyes scanned over the lightly toned body, hungry to see more.

Of course he had tied the others legs too, Fushimi practically sits right in the middle of the spread legs, watching Misaki with a bizarre look- one of _admiration_ but crossed with something… a bit more sinister. Is it _obsession_?

His precious wakes up and he's practically eager to jump and hug him, but he's not in such a stage for just cuddles and kisses- he wants somethingmore.

Orange-brown eyes open, confused and obviously dazed. It takes him a minute to focus that he's staring at a ceiling. What? He was just at a ramen joint not too far from Homura- so was this the ceiling? A groan escapes his lips before he really realizes he's not on the street- he can't hear the cars.

He looks up and practically shrieks in terror, immediately trying to recoil. Fushimi Saruhiko is simply sitting right between his legs, a crossed expression on his face and he's scared because _holy shit this is his death_.

To Misaki's surprise, the other just seems to sigh- almost dreamily, what the fuck?- as he just quietly climbs over the other, straddling the smaller boy. Arms rest right under Misaki's tied upper arms and the ginger starts struggling, causing the rope to chafe against his wrists.

"Misaki, Misaki…" Saruhiko purrs and that stops the others movements, pink running to his face as his stomach drops and he's sort of scared. "Don't move, love, it'll _hurt._" Hurt?! What the fuck was this?! Immediately, Misaki goes to try and elbow Saruhiko but _something_ bites into his arm and he's shocked.

He then realizes it's Saruhiko _biting_ his arm. What?!

"Wh-What the fuck you traitor?! Where the hell am I?! Let me GO!" He screams, demands and Saruhiko doesn't ease up on the bite, instead he starts to bite _harder_ and Misaki flushes because for _some reason it feels a little too good…_

Saruhiko releases his mouth off the others underarm, admiring the bloody handiwork. "Misaki… Misaki…" He chants, his voice sounding disappointed. "You don't need to ask questions, just accept this…" He breathes and Misaki's confused yet understands completely.

There's… there's no way this is happening- right? There's no way his ridiculously stupid secret crush _hasn't_ died out after all those years and there's _no way_ that Saruhiko is here, draped over top of him and ready to do whatever he wants? Tears are threatening to form and Misaki juts feels overwhelmed and just scared to death because Fushimi is a scary, scary individual when angered.

"I-I am _not_ your love you bastard! Just let me go—" He's cut off again with another bite, but this one is at his collarbone, where his Homura mark is. He gasps at the sudden feeling and he grits his teeth because for such an act done by such a _traitor_ feels so _goddamn good_.

"_Love_," He starts, his voice biting through anything Misaki really has to say. "I bring you here, treat you like _royalty_ and if I'm going to get this treatment I will take what I want and leave you." A pause as he stares into the others face, eyes shaking and he holds a mask of apathy right in Misaki's face.

"Again." It cracks.

Misaki practically tries to bury himself into the cheap mattress he's currently against, a lump in his throat forms as he just completely sees the change in Fushimi. His already bad posture seems to worsen, eyes are shaking with anticipation of _something_ and suddenly Misaki feels like staying cold and refusing Saruhiko's advances would just send him to a hospital, solving nothing and gaining trauma.

He goes to speak, but he just breaks instead.

Almost immediately, Fushimi slides his arms around the others neck, pressing his body into Misaki's as the ginger just seems to cry on the bluet's left shoulder. Misaki has no idea why he's crying, perhaps he's just scared or maybe he's just fed up with pretending to hate someone so important. He had hated Fushimi for the longest time, ever since he simply switched- he never understood it. It wasn't until after he left did he realizes the strange quirks Fushimi had, and it worried him.

It took him a while to calm down; meanwhile Fushimi just seemed to hum an unfamiliar tune and kissed at his neck, jawline, cheek and even his nose- only once though. The crack in the mask had been filled somehow and the bluet was surprisingly gentle with the other. Misaki had expected something way worse and quietly, he calmed down, staring up at the bluet haired traitor with a confused expression.

Saruhiko just smirks and connects their lips. At first it seems gentle, but when Misaki responds it grows _fierce_ and the ginger did not expect something like this. He's kissed others, he's not really a virgin at all, but he still feel invigorated- his stomach drops again and blood heads _south. _

The others lips start traveling south and Misaki just lets him hear any noise he can possibly make because he's just being _complacent_ at this point- to piss off Saruhiko is something he would regret doing. The strange part is that Misaki isn't _faking_, he's truly enjoying the lips on his neck and the feverish bites that just seem to turn him on even more.

Saruhiko bites to draw _blood_, for some reason just the sight of it and knowing that it's Misaki's blood, his precious' pure blood turns him on much more than it should. Quietly, he drags his tongue across the iron liquid, watching it smear an orange colour around the others already bruising neck.

The air becomes hot and sooner than later, Misaki is squeaking and groaning, trying to keep his pride in tact as he shamefully tries to rut against Fushimi, his entire collarbone and neck covered in smeared blood and bite marks. His wrists are chafed and sore, but Fushimi just leans over to kiss them better. It doesn't necessarily feel any better, but Misaki whimpers as he needs to be touched- so Fushimi won't do so.

Saruhiko sits up, admiring the work he's so far done on his own adorable toy. Black, blue, purple and red litter the others neck and collarbone, his eyes flash just at the thought of seeing that blood. _His _Misaki will bleed for him, no one else. Quietly, he leans down and connects their lips as the small teen practically shoves his hips into the others, trying to get a message across.

Something changes in Saruhiko's demeanor, which causes him to bite periodically at Misaki's stomach, still drawing as much blood as he without completely tearing open a wound. The other just arches his back into the others touch and he smirks as he spreads the blood with his tongue, watching it dilute and mix itself around. Misaki just stifles his own pleas and closes his eyes completely shut, wanting this more than he ever has.

"Open your eyes." The bluet demands and Misaki at first doesn't respond. Suddenly, something out of nowhere seems to slap him right on the ass, causing his eyes to open- shocked and confused. He sees Saruhiko, now off his body and just sitting back in between his legs and his face heats up. "That's a good, _good _boy…" He replies arrogantly, a smile is draped on his expression and Misaki swallows.

He hears some shuffling and something _cutting_ at his clothes?! What the fuck!? Immediately Misaki glances at what Saruhiko is doing and he immediately responds with, "H-Hey-what the _FUCK_ are you doing?!" The bluet doesn't really seem to reply, he's occupied. Misaki starts to ask again, and Saruhiko holds the scissors about an inch away from his inner thigh, face serious.

"Don't make me spank you again, _Mi_~_sa_~_ki_~." Wait what- why use the scissors as a weapon? Saruhiko seems content with the silent answer and in a few seconds, Misaki's famous green shorts are cut off of his body. His face goes red, and it actually just hits him now that he isn't even wearing his beanie. The ginger feels a lot more naked than he should be- and he's still wearing boxers.

Well, he was because Saruhiko's just cut them too, and suddenly self-consciousness sets in the ginger. Although, Saruhiko doesn't say anything above a whisper, as if he's in a trance. "You're so beautiful…" He breathes and Misaki finds himself _believing_ the stupid traitor as he just looks away, pouting.

Although, he's not really expected for the other to take him fully in his mouth. He practically chokes on the air as he feels Saruhiko's tongue and lips on his ridiculously erect member, he's immediately mewling at the sensation. He's surprised at the fact the other simply has no gag reflex and he just sort of wonders _why_ he hadn't exploited it so long ago.

It doesn't really take much to make the other come, in a few minutes Misaki's screaming for every God under the sun- including Saruhiko and excluding the Red King- which makes the bluet's ego swell. The ginger hardly gives him a warning, so when he does come Fushimi isn't really expecting it. He swallows some and spits the rest out, glancing at the red-faced ginger whose face is contorted into a pleasure-filled expression.

_He's still so beautiful, and he's all __**mine**__._

Slowly, the bluet just takes off the rest of his own usual attire- minus the coat since that's already been discarded. Misaki watches, hungrily, as Fushimi calmly undoes the buttons on his vest at a painfully slow rate. Misaki hisses something and the bluet doesn't seem to catch it, which just makes the ginger's adrenaline start to run. How much can he say before Saruhiko turns?

"H-Hey Saru…" He breathes, that practically grabs the bluet's attention immediately, and Misaki lets out a shaky breathe. He's still recovering, which surprises him more than it should. "Just _fuck_ me." He demands and the bluet's face is unreadable. That is, until his lenses flare and he slaps a hand right on the others ass, causing Misaki to cry out sharply.

"Ask you _telling _me what to do, love?" He questions as he spanks Misaki again, earning the same yelp from him. "_You_ are the one tied, dear." He pauses just again before he leans against the others leg, biting down harshly and easily drawing blood through the thin skin. The ginger just seems to bite back a shaky moan as his eyes become half-lidded, pleasure arising back into his body.

"Have you _forgotten_ your place?" He asks, voice low and tongue clicking sharply and Misaki just groans out a needy reply. Saruhiko quietly leans over to the edge of the bed, reaching down and grabs a medium sized bottle of lubricant- something water based? Misaki can't really read the label but he watches Fushimi's three fingers be lathered and he just _shivers_ at the thought of them inside him.

The ginger yelps again when out of nowhere, he's spanked- but at that same time a finger just thrusts itself in. Tears just prick at his eyes, the over stimulation is _exhilarating_ and he just can't help but to just claw at the thick ropes holding his arms in place. He can feel his biceps just _starting_ to burn but he doesn't care because the pleasure he's feeling practically overrides it. If anything, said pain adds to the immense amount of pleasu-

His eyes dip back to the half-lidded state as Saruhiko starts biting and his inner thighs, marking as much as he can and smearing his own blood as a finger just simply starts preparing him. He tilts his head back, his legs shaking and his dull fingernails clawing and gripping to something.

Saruhiko stares at the other, watching his face contort, his hands squeeze and his legs flex. It's truly a sight, he's overwhelmed that Misaki has accepted him, it almost makes him so happy to tears. But this is not the time for anything like this- and he shoves a second finger in, causing the other to sputter and shriek again.

It's only a few minutes later that tears stream down Misaki's face, overstimulated as he's ever been and he's _begging and begging_ for Saruhiko to just take him- because he can barely handle this. Saruhiko is very, very happy as he licks his own lips and leaves a last mark on Misaki's leg, not bothering to lick and swirl the blood to his delight, just to let it run down his leg. Of course he adds one on the other leg- symmetry looks better.

He squirts out a decent amount of lube, hissing and fighting to keep his eyes _open _when he spreads it against his leaking erection. Misaki just opens his eyes to watch, his mouth runs dry and suddenly he's almost ready to claw himself out of the bindings and ride Saruhiko.

As he just _thinks_ of what he could do with that dick, Saruhiko's pressing himself in and Misaki screams, earning a grin of approval. More tears fall, and the bluet leans down to push them away with his nose then connect their lips, kissing Misaki so passionately and fiercely that the ginger's lip splits in two places. Saruhiko moans gently as he breaks their lip lock, watching the small trails of iron slowly drip down Misaki's small chin.

He doesn't let Misaki adjust because he wants to hear those screams again, so he just simply pulls himself out and presses back in, causing more tears to fall and a crack in Misaki's voice to occur. This happens for several minutes, where Misaki in a hurricane mix of pain and pleasure. His arms still ache from being tied to the bedpost and he's digging his nails into his hands as he arches his back slightly, _trying_ to find that pleasure that he had felt before.

After what seems to be another year passes, something inside Misaki is hit which causes the storm to clear and a choked moan escapes his lip. Saruhiko knows exactly where he's hit, and now he just can worry about doing what he wants, which makes him happy. "Tell me you want it." He demands as he keeps his slow pace, wanting Misaki to squirm.

And squirm he does. "For the love of _God_ Saruhi-ko-oh AH- just FUCK me!" He shouts, trying to look through at the bluet through tears of pleasure. "_**FUCK**_ me until I can't even move!" He shouts, perhaps even challenges- which interests the bluet more than it should. His back is arched, he's shaking and reduced to begging, any pride Misaki remembers having it currently missing, just like his ability to care.

Saruhiko seems to take that challenge -even if it may have just been a comment- to heart as he suddenly picks up to a pace where Misaki's eyes shut closed so tightly he forgets his own _name_ and can barely choke out anything except for the breathiest moans he can. The ginger even forgets Saruhiko's name as he feels orgasm practically hit him like a train.

Electric blue just watches the scene unfold and he smirks when he notices a line of drool dripping down the side of Misaki's mouth- it just touches a small drop of blood and Saruhiko is just distracted by it. Although, he's snapped out of it when Misaki's walls practically contract around him and he chokes, not expecting the ginger to come so _hard_. He thrust as deep as he could at this point; causing Misaki to scream- except nothing came out as white hit the orange-haired teen.

Saruhiko doesn't take long to come either, in fact he doesn't even have time to completely pull out, so he just fills Misaki with his own liquid, breathing out a shaky moan and hissing "Misaki." The ginger doesn't respond- his eyes had shot open, tears still dripping as his arms and legs _shake_, his afterglow apparently has rendered him speechless.

Smirking, the bluet pulls out and stands up, stretching his back and arms as he grabs a few towels and some extra clothes for himself and his love. Quietly, Saruhiko uses that pocketknife to cut the four ropes used to keep Misaki's limbs tied, watching as they practically land on the bed as if he had been lifting one hundred pound weights. Fushimi simply redresses himself in a plain white t shirt and dark blue sweatpants as he leaves the room for a moment.

By the time he comes back, he has a small plate of crackers, cheese and grapes, along with a small glass of cola. He places it on the only nightstand he has and picks up Misaki, who's finally been rendered alright. "Are you alright, my precious?" Saruhiko asks as he leaves the room, naked, sweaty, hot ginger in his arms.

"I-I…" Misaki starts as he completely relaxes in the others touch something he thought he'd never do. "Feel _sogud._.." He slurs, obviously a wave of tiredness hits him- he's practically drained. Fushimi smirks as he sits the other in the shitty bathtub he has, immediately turning on the water to suit a warm temperature. Quietly, he removes the ropes from Misaki's limbs and the ginger just seems to melt in the short touches Saruhiko gives him. Half-lidded eyes stare up at electric-azure, and it's almost like he's going to pass out right there.

Saruhiko helps him bathe, which is a side of him Misaki has never seen before. He's patient and calm, he doesn't really speak though. The ginger likes it like that- they don't really need to speak. Misaki's allowed just to relax, which is something that's a bit foreign to him. Although, he didn't ever imagine sex could be _that_ draining- emotionally and physically.

Twenty minutes later, Saruhiko dries and dresses Misaki in clean clothes, ones that that still somewhat fit him- they're just baggy. His love is cuddled up against him in _their_ bed, Misaki ins a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants, his beanie replaced back on his head. The bluet just feeds him small bites of cheese and crackers, apparently he's not a big fan of grapes.

Misaki falls asleep within five minutes of finishing his meal, and Saruhiko makes sure that his rope burns are addressed- the last thing he wants infection. He listens to the ginger snore lightly against his chest, his arms are locked around him and he pulls a new blanket around them- one that wasn't used during their endeavors. He kisses the side of his head and speaks to himself, in an arrogant but gentle voice that is filled with love, perhaps obsession.

"You're _mine_, you simply belong to me…"

* * *

_This one is my favourite one... Haha..._

_It's better if you listen to "Super Psycho Love" by Simon Curtis- it suits the mood pretty well for a while!  
_

_R&R? 8)  
_


	17. You can run

You can run, but I've got you pinned…

Kinks: Haptephilia (Becoming Aroused by Touch) and odaxelagnia (Biting in a Sexual Manner)

* * *

How did this even happen? At first they had just barely engaged in anything that could be considered a conversation, now Mikoto had Fushimi trapped by that red aura, arms against a brick wall and keeping the bluet from running. Fushimi growls a few insults and tries to leave, but it doesn't take much effort from the King to pin Fushimi back onto that wall, this time practically face-in.

The bluet growls a reply and Mikoto gets an idea, one to try and show the traitor that perhaps he means _business_ and he will _not_ tolerate ones who leave involuntarily. Of course there was a silent challenge- their arrogance will not let the other win.

Fushimi immediately struggles, a blue aura starting to appear- but Mikoto needs a way to subdue the other- in a different non-conventional way. His mind then flashes to when he rethinks to Yata and Fushimi, when the two got in trouble those few years ago…

The redhead just seems to smirk, as he just suddenly presses himself right against the bluet, causing the other to squirm more and hiss a few curses. Quietly, Mikoto peeled back the relatively large shirt collar, revealing the pale, almost porcelain coloured neck of Fushimi.

"What are you _doin_—" He hisses before suddenly, Mikoto's lips are _biting_ into his neck, and the bluet is speechless. Suddenly, Fushimi has to keep himself from even moving or saying _anything_ as he catches any sort of choked moan in the back of his throat.

"It seems you still lack discipline." Mikoto drawls, making sure to really push the other into the wall, earning a sharp gasp from the bluet. The redhead just seems to smirk as he unlatches his teeth from the others neck, staring at his handiwork- a large bruise slash hickey was forming, mixing dark muddy colours of red and purple.

Saruhiko tries to escape, _tries_ to get out by the redhead seems to have other plans all of a sudden. Lips are planted back on Saruhiko's neck and he does his very _best_ not to cry out- not to let Mikoto know that he's winning this battle. Although, he sharply inhales when feels the Red King's arm right around his waist, which at least helps him to breath better from the bricked alleyway wall.

Slowly but surely, the quiet inaudibly gasps from Saruhiko become known, the electric blue eyes flutter shut and he leans his head to the side, allowing Mikoto for more skin. The red head was actually quite pleased with how these events had turned, to the point where he's simply throwing the others coat off, wanting to get more at the others neck and back.

The arm that was wrapped around Fushimi's waist slid upwards, causing the other to shiver at the touch. He could feel the calloused fingers under his shirt and it turned him on even _more_- even with Mikoto biting at his neck. Moans ran through Saruhiko's mouth, and the red head's hand continued to unbutton both his vest and shirt.

More moans seemed to escape the others mouths, when suddenly Mikoto's tongue just seemed to lick at the bite marks that were littered his neck and shoulders.

"Nnghn… g-get… _off_." Saruhiko moaned and Mikoto just chuckled against the others shoulder, biting right into the flesh which caused Saruhiko to shiver, letting out a very pleased grin.

"You still haven't learned." He drawls, easily sliding off the others vest, although just moving Fushimi's shirt down so it simply hung around his elbows. Mikoto was feeling the heat of this situation, so he simply took off his own leather coat, just placing in the least filthy spot in this stupid alleyway.

It's after about ten minutes that Mikoto realizes he's become too committed to leave, to even let them part was like this. Fushimi was up against a wall, back and ass practically grinding on the redhead's crotch, which was distracting enough _without_ the ridiculously erotic noises the bluet can make.

Saruhiko is suddenly spun around, sore and marked as his back is then pinned against the wall. His legs are shaking and his own erection has been _straining_ against his pants for so long, he feels like he's just going to burst. Although, electric blue seemed to notice Mikoto's problem and he decided to_ repay_ a favour.

Out of nowhere, Mikoto noticed that Fushimi suddenly started walking towards him, and usually the redhead would not be so easily moved. It was the look that Saruhiko gave him that was making him feel a lot more aroused than it should have, and Mikoto found himself against the other side of the alleyway.

The bluet just smirks as he undoes Mikoto's zipper with his_ teeth_, causing the red head to grunt when that amount of pressure is relieved. Smirking, Saruhiko just watches the others expression and he tugs down Mikoto's tight jeans, just so he can free that once constraint erection, then place it mouth on it.

He doesn't really do anything ridiculously fancy, at first he's just playing with Mikoto, watching through his spectacles. Apparently the Red King is quite sensitive as he uses the tip of his tongue to run across the very head of the others erection, and Mikoto leans back, giving a nod of approval.

Saruhiko just shrugs and to himself and slowly starts taking Mikoto in, to the point where he's swallowed practically at the red head. Slowly, he bobs his head back and forth, letting Mikoto feel his dick down his tight throat, and apparently that _really_ seems to please the redhead.

Within a few minutes, Mikoto grabs Saruhiko by the hair and starts moving when _he_ wants too, picking up pace and using Saruhiko's mouth to get the friction he so desperately needs. Saruhiko has quite the hard time making sure nothing hits the wrong spot, although he keeps his eyes locked on Mikoto as he makes a variety of noises, ranging from wet choking noises to hums of moans.

Mikoto hardly gives a warning before he comes, although Saruhiko has an idea of how close he is. Just as he pulls the others dick from his throat, he coughs as he can taste the pre-come, and he just decides _not_ to let Mikoto try and actually choke him. So he mouth reattaches back onto the others dick, he made sure to keep a constant sort of eye contact with the redhead.

It surprises him when the King comes, and semen seems to spread not only from Fushimi's lip, but to the side of his cheek along with a few splatters onto his glasses. He coughs, spitting out whatever was in his mouth before realizing where the _rest_ went.

Mikoto just laughs before he grabs Fushimi by the hair, easily pulling him up to meet his face. "I didn't take you for such a _slut_." He adds before Saruhiko bites back another reply. "I didn't take_ you_ for such a fag."

Almost immediately, their positions practically switch, Fushimi's slammed against the wall and Mikoto clearly did not enjoy that last comment. "Watch what you say, _brat._" He hisses before he suddenly gropes the other through his pants and Saruhiko manages to just barely catch a very squeaky groan.

"It seems that _I'm_ not the only_ fag_ here." He hisses the word out, obviously not liking said derogatory term- it was sort of a punch to the face. But then again, Fushimi had a usually quiet but harsh mouth, perhaps that's why he's so good at _blowing_ others.

Mikoto's hand slides through the others boxers and before Saruhiko can even think of a reply, his eyes practically roll back and the angry electric eyes were half-lidded just by the_ touch_. Mikoto smirked, the ball was back in his court and now he could watch the other squirm under his touch.

One arm went around the others waist, his fingers trailing up the side of Fushimi's ribs and that elicits a sighed moan from the bluet. Quietly, Mikoto changes his pace as he jerks the bluet off, from fast and hard to slow and lenient, obviously making the one against the wall very, _very_ needy for any sort of release.

"Fo-for the love of-_A-Ah!_-Go— Just-" Saruhiko can barely finish his own sentence as Mikoto's thumb rolls over the tip of his erection, just at the same time where the Red King leans over and _bites_ his burnt Homura mark. Pain and pleasure have this strange way of mixing and the other let out a choked noise, especially when Mikoto's mouth just seemed to travel across his clavicle.

As soon as Mikoto finishes giving Saruhiko is final,_ final_ bite the bluet comes, and he practically sees a flash of white. Of course, he doesn't actually realize he had a small amount of drool down his face- plus Mikoto's cum was still sort of… there too.

After a minute of catching his breath, the two redressed themselves (well Mikoto just put his coat back on essentially), meanwhile Saruhiko had to place on his uniform. The bluet just sort of seemed to clean off his face; unfortunately he had no glasses cleaner so he had to now stare through glasses that had been speckled with his enemy's King's sperm. Hopefully Munakata didn't ask about it.

With a smirk, the redheaded King suddenly spun the other to face him as he was doing up his vest, admiring the easily noticeably hickeys and bites on Saruhiko's neck. "Come back around next week if you want to make this a habit." Mikoto leaves as easily as he lights a cigarette, and Saruhiko smirks as he puts on his coat.

Next week, he drops drinking for his _brand new hobby_.


	18. I'll die for you and only you

_Prompt: My character is dying in your arms, what is the last thing you say? (Yata Misaki)_

* * *

"How am I supposed to hate you if you die, ha?!" It was a pathetic excuse, but Misaki was slowly falling into a panic. The blood on his hands, the stillness of Fushimi. Was that traitor really dying? "Oi! Saruhiko!"

* * *

Glasses are strewn from his face, there's a large gash right from his right side crossing over top his own heart. The strike he had taken _should_ have instantly killed him, but here he was, shakily breathing, bleeding and dying right on the ground.

That was until he saw a flash of magenta-red- one that seemed to give retribution to the man who damned him to die.

He tries to speak but blood rushes from his lips. His eyes are lidded, some specs of blood litter his face as he can feel his breathe starting to leave him. He's a dead man now, no way to come back.

Misaki is the first to grab him, shouting at him- how could you hate someone when they died? His own name seems to kick him out of his temporary state, and he gives Misaki a broken hearted smile.

"Y… you c-called me… b-by my… f-first _n-name_…" How long had it been since the two were friends, calling each other Saruhiko and Misaki whenever they could so choose? How long had it been since they roamed the streets, dealing with anyone who even begged to ask _who they were_? How long had it been since they were in love? Too long, those memories were now tarnished with jealousy, and it was all Saruhiko's fault. His fault that their friendship died...

What a pity- he just had to fuck it up.

He could feel those tears on his face, his own were forming too. He opens his mouth _to_ speak and he coughs, choking on what could be blood or his own emotions rising. Slowly, but sure he raises his left arm, the one that is not mangled as he touches his fingertips to the others cheek, bloodied fingerprints staining the pale skin.

"I… n…_never h-hated you_…"

They're the last words he speaks when his arm drops and the life leaves him


	19. Dominate

_Dominate Me: My character will sexually dominate yours (Munakata Reisi)_

Munakata simply sat behind his desk, that cocky smirk etched onto his face as he started placing puzzle pieces in random order. Saruhiko on the other hand just simply stood there, arms crossed and he was_ waiting_ for his damn boss to say a word. The silence was growing thicker by the second, and he was really growing annoyed.

"What did you want, Munakata." He demands, not even bothering to add an honorific- it's too late in the morning to give a shit about that. The puzzle bastard doesn't even look up as he takes his sweet ass time.

"What is our relationship, Saruhiko?" The bluet practically sputters when he hears that. He's confused, then he's just rolling his eyes.

"If you want a title, it'd just be friends with benefits. Although I hardly consider you a friend."

"So cold…" He chuckles as he places another piece down. Saruhiko's suddenly annoyed, and he won't admit that he thought Munakata had called him in here for _sexual_ favours.

Well, he could have his fun too.

Quietly, the other simply shed his coat and dropped it to the floor, causing the older male to raise an eye from his puzzle. "What are you doing?" He asks, tone bored as violet-sapphire watch the smaller male make his nonchalant way over.

"Nothing." Saruhiko lies as spins Munakata's chair to face him. Quietly, he undoes a few buttons on his vest and climbs onto the others chair, easily straddling the other. At first, Munakata's quite taken a-back, but he's even more shocked when the smaller male "accidentally" grinds their hips together.

"What's wrong, Reisi?" He asks, tone dark as his lips start attacking the others neck. Munakata has half a mind to push him off because _they're still at work _but the other half just wants to lean back and enjoy the show. Of course Saruhiko continues his ministrations, letting saliva drip from the others neck as he takes another bite, and perhaps a few more.

"Nothing." He simply replies, although his tone is shaking ever so gently, he's still getting over the shock of just having Fushimi climb all over him. He doesn't really seem to notice the other slowly peeling himself front him, off the chair and suddenly the bluet is on his _knees_-

The Blue King, usually so stoic and unforgiving suddenly bucked and caught a gasp in his throat as Saruhiko just continued to _paw_ at the others crotch. Reisi was about two seconds away from grabbing that bluet by the hair and practically throwing him out, but when that goddamn Saruhiko just seemed to take him in his mouth, he lets it go.

"Saruhiko." He suddenly spoke, and the bluet looked up, that arrogant smirk on his face as Munakata could feel that dastardly tongue on the top of his head, and immediately he grabbed that blue hair and pushed him down further.

"Continue."


	20. Denied

_Deny Me: My character will either deny your character's advances or deny them a ' happy ending'_

So, this was escalating really quickly and Saruhiko had no idea how this had happened. He had gone to Homura to drink, Izumo and him started conversing and now suddenly he's pinned against a wall, the blonde's mouth against his neck and Saruhiko's still sort of wondering how this came to be. Was it something he said? Well, he doesn't exactly remember saying _oh Izumo you know what'd be great? If you pinned me against a wall and started making out with me. _Yeah. Fantastic.

Nope.

With a grunt, he tries to push the bartender off, but finds that it's a lot more difficult than expected. He's not letting up and Saruhiko has a strange mix of please and guilt from this situation, it's something he usually tries to avoid.

With a hiss, he retaliates by swiftly hitting his knuckles into the others sternum, causing Izumo to stumble back just slightly. Saruhiko knows for a _fact_ that his lips are already bruised by this, not to mention the soon to show bite marks and hickeys that will litter his neck.

Saruhiko gives the other a huff as he shuts his eyes as his face slowly grows impassive. "Good night to you too." He simply snaps as he adjusts his clothing and steps out of the bar, the cold air practically slapping him awake.

He still goes back the following night.


	21. Motivate

_{ Filled this for carathebear on the K project Kink Meme~ }_

* * *

How to Motivate Your Genius with the Shit Work Ethic

Munakata simply shakes his head while Awashima just stands there impassive as ever. How in the hell did this happen? Fushimi was late for the third time in a week, he seemed to be even more lethargic as ever and the Blue King was so close to literately throwing him out on his ass.

But then again, he sort of _couldn't_. But he was ready to do it anyway.

"Awashima-san." He sighed as he tried to find another piece for his puzzle. The one he had picked up didn't seem to fit anywhere for some reason, no matter how hard he tried. "I need you to motivate the lazy idiot."

The heartless woman's face did not change as she stood there, arms behind her back and openly wondering how you could make that idiot work. Well, he wasn't really an idiot, _by God was he brilliant_, he just had zero motivation... Motivation...

_Wait._

"Sir." When she spoke Munakata raised his eyes, interested with what she had to say. "I do believe I have an idea to solve this. Please entrust this matter to me."

Munakata's smirk seemed to grow, his eyes flashing dangerous as he simply nodded to the cruel woman. "Of course." She probably had something mentally scarring for that impassive bluet- something to truly scare him into working.

Seri Awashima left that office, remembering the fight that Fushimi had gotten into with that brat from Homra- Yata Misaki wasn't it? Her mind seemed to flash back to that dangerous smile he had- that inspiration had to have caught a spark within that bluet because he wasn't that lazy, quiet man she had worked with.

Perhaps this plan wouldn't have been so strange.

The next afternoon, she was taking a different route to work, purposefully making sure to walk by Homra. She was wearing an entirely different outfit, she made sure to put her own hair down as to not be caught by the newer members of Homra. When she peered inside, she raised an eyebrow and notices what appeared to be a shirtless Yata and that white jumpsuit boy next to him, cleaning the wound Saruhiko had given him.

She may or may not have taken a picture.

Fushimi was at least on time today, but she was still irritated. Quickly, she slammed the door open to his office, causing the sleepy third in Command to fall out of his chair which just made Akiyama flinch.

When the bluet sat up, suddenly he realized it was Awashima and he realized that he may or may not be in trouble again. _Shit._ Before he even had time to explain, suddenly a phone was being held out in front of him, and before he could get a better look at it- it was swiped away.

"Get your work done and I'll make sure you're rewarded." Rewarded? How boring- it was probably something materialistic. Well, that's what he had been thinking until suddenly, Awashima's cold frame held a sinister smile. "Your prize is this picture of Yata-chan I caught earlier."

Awashima had never seen Fushimi get to work so quickly in her damn life.

"Sir, my testing theory worked." Munakata practically spits out that matcha tea, he's just as shocked as she is- although she doesn't show it. "... How did you manage it?" A dangerous smile crosses the blonde's face as her arms stay by her side.

"I have my ways, sir."

It's two weeks later and Awashima can only do so much at this point. Fushimi's interest in just staring at shirtless pictures of Misaki are getting to the point where he doesn't care- and that's not good. She's sort of stuck at this point, the blonde is out of options.

Wait a second... _Izumo._

She groans as she lets her hair down before walking into Homra. Yata and the bigger man are there, along with Izumo- who seems to recognize her instantly. "S-Seri-chan?!" He sputters, practically dropping a glass right there. Yata does an entire double take and his friend raises an eyebrow, before realizing who it is.

Quietly, Seri took her time strutting to Izumo, eyes staring him down in a way where the blonde knew he would have a hard time to resist. "I need to borrow someone." She clicks, and he bites his lip and gives her a passive face. "And who does Miss Seri-chan need t'kidnap on this fine day?" He asks, that damn Kyoto accent ringing through each syllable.

"Yata Misaki." Izumo gives her a double-take, confused beyond belief. Well, he sort of has to reject that offer, considering the last time someone wanted to borrow another- hell had almost broken loose. "Er, 'm sorry to t'tell ya, but ya can't jus' borrow him- 'less he's in trouble." The blonde can hear Misaki yelling in the background, but he turns his head back to Seri- and he sees her expression. Seri's eyes seemed to narrow and Izumo realized how futile this argument would be. Sure he could have fought her, but that would end badly. Arguing... He could try and argue?

But then again, arguing with the Heartless Woman was like arguing with a brick wall sometimes, one that could _kick_ you right in the figurative nads and leave you crying for more.

That sounds more sadistic than Izumo thinks.

So, there the ginger is, standing Fushimi's office as he's yelling and swearing at Awashima- although when she looks at him and smiles Misaki's resolve just sort of crumbles and he looks away, face red. This is his reward: Fushimi gets Misaki if he can finish his paperwork- the paperwork that he's almost three months late on that needs to be done today. _In three hours._

Fushimi's staring at the ginger as if Jesus himself had descended and given him and only him, a really big hug.

The bluet finished in two and a half hours. Awashima smirks to herself as she just seems to shrug as she leaves, for _some_ reason that just causes Misaki's clothes to crumble on the ground.

Yata screamed and Awashima was actually quite impressed with the pounce Fushimi managed from behind that desk to the middle of his office.


	22. Come to me

Kinks: Grope me, suck me, blindfold me, dominate me, bind me, own me, kink me.

Saruhiko's still confused on the situation at hand- he's standing at his front door simply dressed in a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a slightly baggy gray t-shirt. He's beyond confused at this point, although he's practically swimming in his own ego as there seems to be a flustered and completely soaked Misaki at the front of his door- carrying what appears to be a small little wrapped box and his skateboard.

They exchange no words and the bluet's getting annoyed with this. What did he want? Was he taunting him- just showing up here like he could? The bluet was getting cold from the shrill, chilled air that was wafting into his home. "Yes?" He asked, eyebrow raised and tone practically dead. Although, he was still secretly giddy- Misaki must have needed him for something! Something his stupid, "_precious_" Mikoto-san couldn't give him.

"…" Misaki looks away, that face still red and Saruhiko knows something is wrong because he sort of looks like he's been _crying_ and Yata Misaki does not cry as easily as most know. He wears that heart on his sleeve- unless he hates you. Saruhiko knows the feeling of being ripped from that sleeve and being _replaced_.

"… Just lemme in, traitor. Are you gonna let me freeze out here?" Well, what an unusual demand and Saruhiko just clicks his tongue and moves, taking up more of the door with his small frame. Somehow, he manages it. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this so called traitor to be graced with the presence of Misa-"

"Just. Let. Me. In." He's greeted with another reply, one that's growled angrily and Saruhiko practically caves. "Fine fine… Iie- what are you doing here Misaki? I thought you didn't know where I lived."

"None of your damn business, traitor." Well, there was that stupid nickname Saruhiko had just accumulated. He reluctantly moved, letting the shorter ginger enter, and suddenly the bluet really realized how drenched he was. Water was soaked into that beanie, the ends of that vibrant hair were soaked and sticking to his neck. The uncharacteristic jacket he wore was dripping water from every direction, and his shoes were probably full of water too.

So why did he come here? Regardless, Saruhiko shut the door softly, keeping himself composed as he tried not to smile like a creepy motherfucker. Unknown to Misaki, he types in a small code into a small box- just next to the door itself, locking the door from both the inside and outside. There's no way Misaki's leaving tonight without telling him what he wants to know.

"At least take your coat off, you look like you've been swimming in the ocean." Misaki growls a reply back, but he listens and he hands Saruhiko the disgustingly wet jacket. The bluet just hangs it on a coat hanger and puts it inside the small closet, along with the others ridiculously wet shoes.

Quiet ensued the house- as Misaki just simply turned to the left, flopping down on the once occupied current couch. He could still feel the warmth from Saruhiko- perhaps the other had just been relaxing? Although, he felt a sharp jab at the bottom of his foot, and he immediately yelped and kicked back, hitting something.

"Off the couch- you're soaking." Saruhiko orders while the ginger musters a groan for a comeback. "**_Off._**" He repeats, and Misaki at least sits up to which the bluet just groans softly. What did this idiot want?

The ginger's entire mood seems to drop, and Saruhiko is practically ready to toss him out. It's not until he starts boiling water does Misaki seem to choke, dropping the small gift that he had been holding this whole time to the floor. With a sigh, the bluet was just about to walk over and pick it up, when the box itself turns to flames, then to ash.

So, something really had happened- something that had bothered him so badly that he'd go to the lengths of burning the "evidence." Saruhiko thinks it's a childish way to respond, but that's what they both are, still children caught in a war of adults. Most wouldn't consider a nineteen year who lived on his own a child, but he was just as inexperienced with the world as any sixteen year old.

"I got stood up." Misaki suddenly confesses, and it's Saruhiko who raises an eyebrow. Stood up? He's practically shocked, who would have the balls to stand Yata Misaki up without wanting to get their head bashed in with a bat? Answer: No one, except this ballsy person the ginger had decided to meet. Saruhiko's eyes narrow just at hearing it, and he pours the drenched teen a cup of hot water, knowing his dislike for tea.

The bluet takes a seat next to him, not liking the fact that the couch was already damp with the rain Misaki dragged him, but he doesn't complain. After he hands the mug over, Misaki just continues to ramble. "So, I went lookin' for her- she's real sweet n' everything…" There seems to be something that chokes him up. "She was with her own boyfriend." He concludes menacingly, his tone dark and he's clearly been betrayed yet again. The azure-eyed teen looks away, not liking the topic of betrayal.

"… That's rough." Saruhiko swallows as he glances at the red head, who just explodes. "Why the hell do I get all this shit luck?!" Misaki suddenly questions as the bluet just seemed to watch, face blank for once. For once he wasn't egging him on- he wasn't purposefully trying to piss him off. He was too full of overjoy because Misaki came to _him_, Saruhiko doesn't know if he can get over it.

And suddenly, he gets a _great_ idea.

"Go take a shower." He practically orders, and Misaki gives him a look. Saruhiko keeps trying to persuade him, "Cry it out there so I don't have to watch you." He clicks, watching the other behind his thick spectacles. After a moment, Misaki decides to listen Sarhuiko- _finally._

"Fine, but if I catch you tryin' to look at me, you're dead." Misaki threatens, and because he doesn't have that bat with him, Saruhiko now wants to challenge that. Before Misaki can make his way, Saruhiko sighs and nods before getting up, walking to his bathroom. "I'll get you a towel." He mutters as he steps inside his small bathroom.

As soon as he steps in, he shuts the door as he definitely grabs a towel- but he also grabs a small bottle. What is it exactly? Well, he holds his breath as he mixes with some shampoo and easily placed it in the shower, but immediately walking out, exhaling softly. Misaki's standing right in front of him, giving him a skeptical look.

When Saruhiko heard that water start however, he chuckled with glee as he seemed to head off to his bedroom, getting something ready. Meanwhile, Misaki just let the warm water evaporate his feelings, although he had told himself that he wasn't going to cry. He feels strange, standing in Saruhiko's shower like this- and he feels like an idiot for coming here. He glances over to the others shampoo and conditioner, hoping the other wouldn't really mind.

At first, he definitely wants to smell it- wanting to see if it was at least good. Quietly, he unscrewed the cap and took a deep breath and at first it smells pretty nice, it's faint but- suddenly Misaki feels a lot dizzier than he should. The fuck? He took another deep breath of that shampoo, and suddenly he found the world was spinning and going black.

_Thud._

—-

When Yata awoke, the world was still dark to him. His head was pounding- wasn't he in the shower? He must have fallen, what a fucking embarrassment! Although, for a minute, Misaki realized that he didn't _hear_ the water running, so something was strange. Even after he had opened his eyes multiple times, he saw nothing but black. For some reason, his arms and legs wouldn't move- it was as if they were _tied_, or something…

… Okay… _What._

Something was clearly off at this point, as he tried to move again, before a certain laugh broke stopped him dead in his tracks. That chilling voice seemed to run through his entire mind, and he knew who that belonged too.

"Saru…!**" **He suddenly hissed, his tone dropping and anger flared up. He was met with another laugh- alright, where the hell was he?! "What the HELL did you do?! Where am I?! Why the fuck can't I see?!" All these questions needed to be answered,_ now._

"Shhh, shhh~ I didn't take you anywhere Misaki~" Came that deranged voice and now Misaki was even more pissed. "The fuck?! Where the HELL am I, you bastard?!" Another chuckle, a sing-song like one as suddenly something really warm and wet was on his neck. "You're still at my place."

Oh…

_**SHIT.**_

Alright, time to go. Although, Misaki's thoughts seemed to have been interrupted by that warm and wet something on his neck- and when he felt something soft and muscle like swirling around, he could pretty well assume that was _Saruhiko's_ mouth attacking his skin. Oh _god_. Misaki wants to hate that feeling, and he tries to push it out of his mind but when a certain sensitive spot is bitten he moans contently, causing that damn bastard to laugh- again!

"T-The fuck is so funny?!"

"I think it's time for you to shut up, hm?" There was some shuffling before Misaki for some reason literately felt something up his ass! It wasn't cold, but it wasn't lukewarm either- what this Saru?! Fucking bastard- what a goddamn pervert—

And suddenly the thing in him just started to vibrate and the ginger practically screamed.

He was immediately struggling against the bindings that seemed to keep him in place as he felt hands glide down his leg, groping at that soft flesh. He gasped when Saruhiko's cold hands easily stroked his ass and he let out a shaky moan when it was pinched. This seemed to intrigue the other because _apparently_ the bastard had to keep moving his hands around the lower region of his body.

He choked when it grasped onto his dick.

"H-Hey- w-what the fuc-!" He can barely concentrate as that vibrating just seems to grow in his backside and his entire body isn't even resisting and in fact it's actually _letting_ this entire thing happen- letting Saruhiko fucking arouse him like this! How degrading- disgusting! He was just about to say something before he choked on a moan, his eyes closing behind the black blindfold that was tightly wrapped around his eyes.

"What's wrong Misaki~, I thought you didn't want this?" God he could feel that hand on his cock and oh shit he was actually getting hard due to the treatment he was receiving. In combination with that pulsing vibration that was rocking his entire being to that slow, sensual stroking of Saruhiko's cold hand just cause the ginger to arch his back into that touch.

Saruhiko knew he had won that point.

"Beg for it." He suddenly demanded, as his thumb swirled around the tip of the ginger's erection, causing him to sputter entirely. What?! "H-hel-l no!" Misaki shouted, although that sudden pulsing vibrator started to diminish. A growl escaped Misaki's throat as that pleasure slowly started to disappear, and the only thing he could concentrate on was Saruhiko's fingers and-

Oh god was that his mouth?!

Those finger pads had been replaced with something that was warm and wet- something that seemed to flick at his skin and Misaki does realize that Saruhiko's giving him head and he can't even see it! The sort of turns him on, as suddenly his mind starts imagining it, those electric-blue eyes focused on his length as that tongue— _god that tongue — _licks and flicks at his head and_ jesus christ—!_

Suddenly Saruhiko's mouth just seemed to get a hell of a lot tighter and it takes the ginger to realize that this bastard, this stupid bastard that held his heart once and who easily broke it was not only just giving him head but he was deep throating him! His mind went back to playing pictures behind his closed eyes, and he started letting out gaspy moans- ones that practically cracked his own voice.

When Saruhiko hums, he bucks his hips.

He's desperate for release at this point, Saruhiko's toyed with him enough and all he wants is this knot in his stomach to disappear because here he is, on his back letting the man that broke his heart suck him off like it was his job and Misaki just doesn't want to feel confused anymore.

Saruhiko smirks as he slowly slides Misaki out of his throat, listening to the others whines and complaints. It was nice, very nice, to see Misaki on his back like this, toes curled, drool rolling out of the corner of his mouth and trying to seek release.

It was _truly_ seductive.

Saruhiko simply licks his lips as he looked at his Misaki again, getting a better, more observing look of the teen. That slightly pale skin that had been marked with his mouth, those dark pink nipples which were hard and standing on their own, Misaki's own hard erection which had been tinted a red colour at the tip. Truly breathtaking indeed.

Saruhiko's finger turns the vibrator up and now that chestnut teen is writhing in the bindings he's stuck in and Saruhiko just watches him squirm, it's almost adorable in some aspect but it's mostly arousing. The ginger had zero, _zero_, experience with anything extremely sexual, so watching him try to toss and turn just by having a vibrator up his ass is pretty damn sexy.

Slowly, the bluet slowly started to turn down the intensity and he wet met with a complaining whine along with a roll of Misaki's hips. "S-Saru…" He whined, and behind that blindfold Saruhiko could see just a little bit of clear liquid from those eyes- he was crying already? Adorable, virgins and over stimulation always seemed to just make Saruhiko chuckle to himself.

"What is it, my love?" He asks as he finds that bottle of lubrication as he also grabs a condom. "T… turn it back on." Misaki's voice has lost its shouting capability as it's apparent he's _embarrassed_ because he wants that vibrator turned back on. "And what- let you cum already? I don't think so Misaki~"

Another whine escaped those bruised lips and Saruhiko just decides to silence them with a kiss. At first, the ginger is taken aback but then he's eagerly kissing the bluet back, trying to push himself off the mattress to smother their lips- to get as close as he can. Saruhiko's tongue slides in and their kiss becomes sloppy as they eagerly trade saliva and taste each other.

Misaki gasps and breaks the kiss when suddenly, his ass is groped again and that vibrator is pulled _out _of him. His smaller body shivers, back arching just slightly again as he its Saruhiko's own naked body, and it feels weird but still really _good_ at the same time.

Slowly, that mouth seems to leave and Misaki doesn't know what's going on anymore. That blindfold is still on, and he's confused- although he's not that unsure until something is poking at his ass and he half thinks it's that vibrator but also thinks it's Saruh-

Scratch that, it _was_ Saruhiko.

A throaty gasp leaves his mouth as a strange mix of fullness and pain run up sharply and his head is thrown back because holy _fuck _it's such a strange feeling and he's unsure if he likes it or not. By the time Saruhiko's fully sheathed, tears are running down his face and he's at least happy Saruhiko can't see them.

When that bastard moves though, it's a whole entire new story. The pain is still there, numbing him slightly but it's the pace that's throwing him off. It's slow, not tentative though, it's taunting him- practically telling him something along the lines of: _Oh Misaki I don't want to wreck your virgin body!_; or some stupid shit like that.

_Fuck off._

"Saru- I-I'm a fuckin man- I can take this shi-" He's cut off as he tries to speak because suddenly he here's a low chuckle and suddenly that pace has sped up which causes Misaki to arch his head, dig the posterior part of his skull into the mattress as he screams every God's name under the sun.

"Y-You're _m_-_shit_-** mine**, d-do you understa-_ngh_-nd?" Saruhiko's choking on his own sentence and Misaki finds it almost arousing that the other man on top of him is losing his own cool while fucking him; his hearing almost seems like its increased because he's hearing the little chokes and gasps Saruhiko makes. The bluet usually never lost his cool to the point where he couldn't speak, so hearing something this unique almost made Misaki feel special- with Saruhiko showing a side he didn't show to others.

Well, that and the ridiculously kinky part too. But hey, Misaki was enjoying it- so what did that make him? A damn hypocrite, somewhat.

Something interrupts Misaki's train of thought, Saruhiko seems to hit some part of him that makes his voice crack as if he's going through puberty and his body jerk as if he was just thrown out of a roller coaster. "An-AGAIN." He demands and Saruhiko just chuckles and suddenly Misaki feels that now warm hand around his erection and he knows he'll be done for in a matter of minutes.

Well, it felt more like seconds as Saruhiko continued to pound into him to no avail. Misaki accepted everything Saruhiko gave him at this point, the touches, that voice, the tension in the room that was fading away and maybe even the bluet's silent apology but fucking hell that's way too sappy for this moment. Yata practically felt like his eyes rolled into the back of his closed eyes as he felt more tears leave those hidden eyes. His mouth felt so dry but he could feel saliva and drool falling out.

He cums within the minute, when Saruhiko just slams into him as hard as he can and it completely undoes Misaki right there, his back spasms as he hips roll forwards- release shooting out and staining his abdomen and probably Saruhiko's hand. The bluet just keeps fucking him as hard as he can and as Misaki rides out his orgasm and slowly melts into the after glow Saruhiko cums, burying himself deep into the ginger.

It feels like hours until Saruhiko pulls himself out and the rest is unknown to Misaki as he's slowly floating back down from cloud nine.

After a few minutes of what appears to be Saruhiko roaming his room, suddenly the ginger's arms and legs are unbound and the blindfold is removed to reveal a teary-eyed but _very _pleased Misaki, but a flushed Saruhiko- without those glasses- glancing down at Misaki with a gentle look. It's a look that's foreign to the ginger, he hasn't seen Saruhiko give him that face since they had been kids.

Suddenly, the very naked Misaki was easily picked up by the taller boy, causing him to sputter. Unfortunately, he hardly had the energy to try and swing a punch, so he simply let himself he carried. Not like he was enjoying it- or anything.

When they got into that bathroom though, he stiffened. "What the fuck did you put in that goddamn shampoo?" He hissed, although his voice is tired and he's almost ready to fall asleep in those arms. Saruhiko just laughs to himself as he puts the other into the shower, sitting him on the floor. "Chloroform."

"**WHAT?!**"

"I had to tie you down _somehow_, you wouldn't let me if you were conscious now would you?" There's that unsettling grin that gave Misaki goosebumps- in a good and bad way. "Fuckin' creep." He mutters as Saruhiko laughs again, turning on the water and adjusting the high faucet- making sure it hits the other. Saruhiko's shirtless currently, just wearing that same pair of dark blue sweatpants.

The bluet spends about ten minutes cleaning Misaki, even after he heard every protest of "I can fucking do it myself," to "I'm not fucking eight fuckin' years old Saru!" Of course Misaki had given up by that point, so he stayed quiet as Saruhiko simply washed him up.

After being dried, Misaki gently limped back to that goddamn bedroom before simply crawling into that stupid warm bed and closing his eyes immediately. When Saruhiko seemed to re-enter with some rice and onigiri- his little Misaki was already passed out. With a laugh, he ate his own serving as he threw the leftovers in the fridge and made sure to cuddle close to that ginger as he fell asleep too.

The next day, Misaki had a really hard time explaining to Izumo that he needed to be _picked up at Saruhiko's house_- and he knew he would have an even _harder _time explaining the amount of hickeys and bites running from his upper neck to his nipples.

…

_**Fuck.**_


	23. Welcome home

—- Leave this in my ask if you want to see an AU where our characters are dating/married

It's always strange to Saruhiko to come home to someone else. After a few large events and some long vacation (which had been amazing), it was still a strange to know someone was in your house. After being alone for so long, you would think the bluet would hate it. Although, it was still funny to watch his husband sputter when the megane would just simply wrap his arms around Misaki's neck and start nibbling his neck, biting at the still healing flesh- causing him to shriek.

"Y-you… Saruhiko…" Oh, there was the warning.

"Ah ah ah~" The bluet grinned as a sing-song voice escaped his throat, and he moved away before the other could smack him with that wok. Temperamental as always- it always did make him so feisty. "What are you making Misaki~?" He asked, before the ginger's face went red, and he went back to cooking.

"…N…Nothing."

"Wow that sure looks like a heap of _something._"

"Shut up!" He was so easily riled, like a cat fluffing itself up to try and make itself scarier.

"Fine fine, have fun~" Saruhiko feigned hurt, and perhaps he had actually managed to convince the other of it. The bluet just decided to change clothes, he still hated those stupid Sceptor4 uniforms with a passion. Even though Misaki had stayed with Homra, that didn't stop the two from, well, eloping.

Most were surprised when Saruhiko came back from Christmas break with a ring on his finger. Awashima was nonchalantly asking _who it was_ meanwhile Munakata looked to be secretly sulking. It didn't bother the bluet himself, as his work ethic didn't improve in the slightest- so at least his Boss could still yell at him.

He came back in a simple pair of black sweats, with a gray long sleeved shirt when he noticed something set on the kotatsu. It was strange- there was tableware, but this is not somewhere where they usually ate. What was this? Although, when Misaki entered in with a plate of rice, his face went red and he sputtered, again.

"W…What."

"Misaki, what are you doing~?"

"… H-Happy one month n' Happy birthday… n shit…" The ginger seemed to huff, as he lightly glanced from side to side, face bright red as his hands seemed to play with that band on his left hand. Saruhiko's smirk dropped off his face and replaced itself with a genuine smile. So, immediately he walked over and gave Misaki one _hell_ of a kiss.

"Happy one month, my love." Of course that nickname just caused the bluet to be pushed off the shorter male, before Misaki cuddled his legs under that kotatsu, and started eating. "I feel so spoiled, getting you and your fried rice for my birthday~" Saruhiko added with a smile before joining him. Their conversations were short, curt and straight to the point, and the bluet wouldn't have had it any other way.

Saruhiko's the one that makes dessert. Surprisingly, he's pretty good at it and he's picky in the kitchen as Misaki watches him measure, stir and whisk ingredients together. He just wants to eat cake dammit! Once the batter was poured and placed in the oven, Saruhiko just seemed to busy himself again- that bastard! Misaki just sort of sat there, face scrunched as he watched Saruhiko had just a bit more milk to the icing he was preparing.

"_Hurry uppppp_!" Misaki whined, impatience now settling in. Saruhiko rolled his eyes, smirking the whole way as he continued to work on the icing- which just pissed Misaki off even more.

"Hey! Asshole- say somethin-" And suddenly, Misaki's neck is covered with a splash of that icing, and he just _stares_ because Saruhiko has that shit eating grin on his face. Immediately, he flares again, his face darkening in colour. Saruhiko just seemed to grin as he moves over to his sitting counterpart, before wrapping his arms around and just starting to lap up the icing.

Misaki's face stays that red as he lets out a few breathy moans, before he realizes what he's doing. A few sensitive spots were breached and it was like the ginger had melted into Saruhiko's embrace, sharp gasps and small moans filled the warm air as Saruhiko continued to bite and suck at that healing neck- creating more marks. Slowly, the ginger tentatively moved his neck, allowing the others lips and teeth to find any spots that were unmarked.

"Nnghn…" Came a shaky reply, and Saruhiko just smirked. "It's just us, you don't need to be so quiet." Cooed Saruhiko as those lips continued to trace along the back of that neck, biting and sucking at the white icing that stayed. Pale hands slowly curled into fists as Misaki tried to keep his head cool, before finally giving into those advances.

"You neck is so sensitive~" Saruhiko purred and Misaki shuddered entirely. "Sh-shut up…" The other bit, although he shivered when those cold hands started wandering up his t-shirt. Those familiar hands seem to twist and roll both of Misaki's nipples, one nub for each hand. Combined with that stupid mouth on his neck and Saruhiko's husband was already trembling in his hand.

The kitchen seems a lot hotter each time the ginger cries out, and Saruhiko smirks to himself as he rolls those sensitive nubs in his fingers again- frustrating the ginger at this point. There was only so much foreplay he could take before Misaki would practically be the one pinning him down- trying to get that release himself.

Slowly, Saruhiko turns his beloved around in that chair, connecting their lips in a sincere, rough kiss that's full of passion and dominance. Misaki's arms are immediately around that thin neck, and just as the ginger unlocks their lips and starts traveling to Saruhiko's neck- the oven fucking beeps.

Immediately, his husband untangled himself- skittering over to the oven which left Misaki more pissed off than it should of. "Hey- asshole! What the fuck are you doin'?!" He shouted, as Fushimi poked at the cake, checking it firstly. He didn't respond as he threw on some oven mitts, taking the pan out and setting it on a cooling rack. By this point, Misaki was so aroused that he wanted this release, whether he'd have Saru do it- or himself.

With a huff, the other was just about to leave when suddenly he was picked up- by that bastard of a husband. "O-Oi! Putme_down_!" He immediately squeaked, although he knew exactly what was going to happen now- Saruhiko was practically dragging him to their bedroom.

"The cake has to cool Misaki~"


	24. First Snow

_**Snow**__ — I'll write a drabble of our characters building a snowman together. (Yata Misaki)_

Whenever it snows in Shizume, it doesn't seem to hold back- covering all the roads with thick, bushy piles of soft, packy snow. Usually the schools would close, businesses would shut down- essentially everything would just become this amazing snow yard. Saruhiko never really cared too much for snow, although it was funny to watch everyone else get into snow fights.

He and Misaki have just turned fifteen, and it'll soon be their first year together in Homra.

Saruhiko just sighed to himself, watching as Misaki just ran around like a hyperactive kid- running from Chitose who had just received a snowball to the face. Although, it was actually Dewa who was throwing them, the brunette was too easily swayed in opinion. Bandou was laughing obnoxiously about something else and he just rolled his eyes, the sunglasses freak just took one straight to the face too.

Izumo was just watching and praying, praying nothing went through his bar window again. Mikoto just sort of stood in the midst of the snowball fight, helping Anna create her own little ammunition. Saruhiko just sighed to himself, his glasses were fogging up just by his own breathe hitting them. Suddenly out of nowhere, he noticed something going flying at him, and being the agile member he was- it was dodged.

"Hey Fushimi-kun, come play with us!" Yelled Chitose, and the bluet just rolled his eyes. No way in hell. Although, the brunette was taken aback when a ball went flying into the side of his face, and it was Misaki who tackled him into the snow. Saruhiko just smirked to himself before turning away, claiming to be uninterested.

"Saru! Come build a snowman!" That familiar voice rang through the light, fluffy flakes and he recognized it immediately. Misaki was the one who was yelling and waving his arms about in an excited manner. How could he deny such a face? "Coming, coming." He replied back, slowly standing himself up and making his way through the snow.

Slowly but surely, a snowman was being made. Saruhiko made the base, Misaki had rolled both the middle and the head- and the two were oddly impressed. At first it just looked ridiculous, but soon the two were easily able to construct a decent looking snowman. That Chitose had crashed.

And as punishment, everyone buried him as if they were burying him in the sand at a beach- except it was fifty times colder. Dewa and Kosuke were responsible for giving him boobs, to which the brunette just kept shouting for "Mama Kusanagi" to help him. The bartender did not.

Saruhiko was the first inside after the snowman was made- apparently even being outside for an hour chilled him. Kusanagi had been worried at first, although he was surprised that Misaki followed him. After another few hours of just being outside and watching the crazy boys he governed over, he decided to check on the quiet spider and his loudmouthed fox.

The blonde hadn't expected to see the others cuddled up on the couch, hot chocolate or something forgotten on the floor as Misaki seemed to be trying to give the other warmth. The ginger had pulled his taller friend down, so he was resting against the others shoulder. Their heads were connected, while the tips of their pinkies were tentatively curled around each other.

For a minute, Izumo could have sworn that he saw a red string.


	25. Savior

What if I fell to the floor, couldn't take this anymore…

Munakata keeps a close eye on his subordinates, and slowly but surely he learns their habits, their lifestyles and their regular daily lives. He knows Awashima by the book, how she does her daily habits (and her ridiculous obsession with anko) and even a good handful of his subordinates, like Akiyama and Fuse.

He has never figured Saruhiko out, and it bothers the hell out of him.

All he knows is that lazy, lethargic work ethic and the bored face he always puts on. Even when he works his face is impassive, hardly showing any emotion at all- if anything he seems annoyed or just bored. The smallest things irritate the bluet but he never shows it, and it interests Munakata greatly. The Blue King wants to know what his vanguard does in his spare time.

At first, he's not surprised when he finds out of Fushimi's very dull life- consisting of endless hours of sleeping the day away, occasionally working and rarely eating. Munakata at first just wanted to think that the other had other things to do, but other than trying to start fights with Misaki, he does nothing worth noting.

Until he comes to Munakata one evening, drunk out of his mind.

They had gone to a bar, not Homra, for a night of mostly relaxation. Awashima had left early, so it was just those two. Saruhiko had managed to drink himself under the table. Munakata hadn't been surprised, considering they had to forge him a fake license so he _could_ of gone drinking. Yes, that was illegal, but it wasn't Munakata who minded it. Saruhiko looked older than he was in some cases, although he hadn't anticipated a drunken vanguard.

As he walks Fushimi back to his house, he's listening to the other scream and rave about Misaki, the entire topic is on Misaki, that angry vanguard on the Reds. At first, the megane ignored him as best as he could, uncaring of the topic. Then it slowly, slowly started to bother him… No matter what Munakata says, no matter how hard he tries to change the subject it revolves back to Misaki, Misaki, Misaki.

He really, really hates this subject.

Saruhiko fumbles and lets himself into his shit apartment, which Munakata is judging automatically. It's a dump, a hell hole if anything- it's a tiny little "modern" place with a connected living room and kitchen, and only two rooms after that- a bathroom and what he assumes is Saruhiko's bedroom. The alcohol-ridden teen throws his jacket off before stumbling his way to his couch, hands shaking as he continues to talk and talk about Misaki. It's not even talking, it's ranting and Munakata is just about to turn around when someone grabs his arm.

He glances down and sees that it's Saruhiko looked up at him, hand still shaking and he looks like he's going to cry. Oh god, that stabs him right into the heart and he immediately sits down next to his commander, who throws himself at him and starts to cry.

He's heartbroken, he's regretful and Munakata knows exactly what to say. Slowly, he brings a hand up to stroke the other, who's currently crying on his left leg, and he smirks to himself. "You don't need him anymore, you can make friends within Sceptor4." He's planting a seed in the drunken teen's mind, and Saruhiko mutters some sort of reply. "I know you don't want too, I know it seems so pointless- but trust me. You can make friends with me." Munakata sighs, making sure to pet the others head gently.

When Saruhiko lifts his head up to look at him, drunken and glazed eyes giving his Captain a hopeful look, he has to suppress the urge to grin, because he's decided that he's going to win Saruhiko's heart for himself.

—-

Each time he takes Saruhiko drinking, he plants a seed that's similar to what he has started. "You don't need Misaki anymore." Was his second one after, then it was things like, "You can rely on me now if you're upset," to "Misaki doesn't want you, he's not after you." He's currently carrying a depressed drunk back to his home, because Saruhiko hardly even eats in general and Munakata knows that sooner or later- the bluet will soon warm up to him.

How long has this been going on for? It's… Munakata counts to himself, and realizes that eight months have passed through his tedious work of trying to change Saruhiko's mind. Each month, he gets the bluet drunk twice, and no more, and plants those seeds, plants those ideas into the others head. Slowly but surely, he had started to notice the others actions towards him, he wasn't so ice cold anymore. He was lukewarm, if anything.

The bluet shuffles in his arms as he just brings him closer, of course he's carrying his drunk Fushimi in a bridal style- it was easier to control him. He hasn't cried at all tonight, but the strange this is that he has not mentioned Misaki. That idea has spread, and he's caught off guard when the drunken Fushimi looks at him and slurs his words.

"Why did I ever want Misaki…?" It's an innocent question, and he's sure that the drunken vanguard means nothing by it. Of course though, Munakata can't help but to chuckle, watching him with amused eyes.

He's won, finally.

"Your heart was broken, but I've fixed it now." He simply replies as he shifts the other, making sure that he's able to brush his lips against the others forehead. No matter how hard he'll try, the sober Saruhiko will still get a hit and addictive rush of adrenaline whenever he sees that ginger. But that's all it is, there's no obsessive base behind it anymore.

"Thank you… Reisi." He slurred as he fell back into the others arms, his drunken eyes still glancing around as Munakata let out a dark chuckle. This was it, Fushimi could be his and no one elses, this relationship would never be one sided ever, ever again. A dark grin broke onto his face as he held the other as close as he could, and only one thought ran through his head.

_Checkmate_.


	26. Sleep well

Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written something, but I want to thank each and every one of you for your follows + favourites + reviews! It means a lot to me!

This was inspired by the comic from lazierthanyou on tumblr- she runs the ask-sceptor-4-trio blog, so go check it out. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy and continue to follow along. I'm sorry for my slow updates, as these have sort of turned into mini-fics instead of drabbles... Whoops.

Question: Do you want me to go back to small drabbles and have me post anything 1500words up in its own fic or do you guys prefer having longer posts?

Thank you for your input, meanwhile- read, enjoy and review!_  
_

* * *

_I can hold you in my arms, and tell you it's alright._

Secret Santa, what a load of bullshit. Saruhiko couldn't have even cared less about it, let alone the holiday season. What was the point- in fact, why even bother? Of course Sceptor4 was all for it, wanting to give out gifts to their fellow peers, meanwhile the bluet wanted nothing to do with it. But of course, one annoying Captain wants 'full participation' and Saruhiko is tempted to shove his foot up his ass.

Unfortunately, that's not how the hierarchy works here.

He's staring at a piece of paper, trying to figure out what to write. Munakata had come by to tell his own office block that Secret Santa was going to pulled today- like a raffle. Everyone seemed excited although Saruhiko had immediately stated that he was not participating. Of course his Captain gave him one of those chilling smirks and immediately the bluet scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Once he was forcibly given a piece of paper, he was busy glaring at it. Awashima seemed to notice his apparent torture and she glanced over. "Having problems, Fushimi-kun?" Grumbling, he suppressed the urge to tell her to shove off, and instead decided to speak instead.

"I have nothing I want for Christmas." He replied, as he continued to glare at the blank piece of paper. "You don't have to write something of material possession- you can write a comment or thought. That way, the person may have an idea of what to get you." She replied, and Saruhiko continued to glare at the paper, clearly unhappy- but something seemed to strike him.

"Regardless, this is a waste of my time."

—-

Sometime later, Munakata had collected the little pieces of paper, Saruhiko was still grumbling about this ridiculous raffle. He had gotten Akiyama- apparently the guy wanted some sort of book. Whatever, he was getting whatever Fushimi decided to spend the smallest amount of money on, so he couldn't have cared less. His entire posture was just begging to leave, so when he turned he heard his name, and he froze up.

"Fushimi-kun, thank you for participating."

"You made me participate. Now if you'll excuse me, I was given overtime." He clicked, hiding his light pink face, and Munakata smirks to himself. What a pain indeed, although he knows that bluet has a lot of potential, and the fact that he can wield two auras benefits the Blues immensely. Quietly, he decided to see who he had obtained in this draw, and he's a bit shocked, before he's a bit amused.

**I DON'T WANT ANYTHING.**  
-Fushimi Saruhiko

Of course he's stuck with the most difficult one of his entire building, the one who wants nothing for the holiday season. Not even food interests him, although Munakata isn't concerned with that. How could he be so apathetic- surely he was expecting "Misaki Yata" to be written everywhere. He was just about to fold away the paper, when he noticed the upper right hand corner- it was folded inwards. Curiously, he smoothed it out, revealing hidden words.

_ i just want to sleep again_ **  
I DON'T WANT ANYTHING. **  
- Fushimi Saruhiko

… Sleep? That didn't seem to make any sense to the Blue King. Saruhiko was a lethargic individual, and he seemed like the type that no matter, he could never get enough sleep. With a chuckle, he placed the paper in coat and decided to sit himself down, he needed to get some work done.

Hours later, Munakata felt as if he had practically dissipated all his work, and that felt very good. With a confident sigh, he decided to maybe crush himself some tea- although a ceremony this early in the morning would be… tedious. Sure, he enjoyed the work, but there would be no one to share it with. With a sigh, he stood himself up and decided for an early morning walk. It would be nice, without anyone else to bother him.

His casual stroll turned into more of a casual stare as he noticed something interesting- his vanguard asleep. On his desk- face practically buried in the mountain of work he had to do. So- why did he want more sleep, it made little sense to him. Munakata was just about to continue on, then something jumped out his skin.

Saruhiko's blood curdling scream filled the entire empty hallways, and Reisi felt like his heart had been kick started- and it was not a good feeling. All he could do is stare, body actually paralyzed as he watched his third in command suddenly thrash in his sleep, screams wracking his body and the jerking movements caused some papers to fall. It didn't even last for a minute, because he suddenly tipped to the side, which caused said vanguard to wake up- mid fall.

When he hit the ground, the entire building was quiet again. Reisi simply witnessed that apathetic, emotionless and irresponsible nineteen year old practically pounce under his desk, choking on what appeared to be tears. He was… crying_. _Legitimately crying. This surprised him more than it should- because that was _not_ a nightmare, but a night terror_. _Something is clawing at his entire heart, and he actually has nothing to say- he's rendered speechless.

A thought ran through his mind- did Saruhiko always go through these? Is that why he craved sleep so much, because he could hardly attain it? Before the Blue King could even bother to answer the questions, suddenly that bluet crawled from underneath the wooden desk and casually stared picking up those papers, as if nothing had happened.

And suddenly, Munakata knows what to get him for Christmas.

—-

This was stupid, this was oh so stupid. Saruhiko was standing in the middle of some large gala, designed by the King of dramatics and long speeches, in a stupid suit and he vaguely wondered how he got sucked into working for an idiot like Munakata. Everyone is chatting, enjoying company and he just sits there, blinking and glancing at the clock every few seconds, somehow hoping that this entire festivity will just come to a close already.

After Munakata decides to talk for another twenty minutes about god knows what, suddenly the large event is pulled to an almost extravagant end. With a tired sigh, Saruhiko just decides his night right there: stalk home and perhaps go through a depressive phase, maybe see if he's even able to cry, fall asleep and be awoken by a nightmare and maybe eat some instant food.

Sounds like a decent night, and so he stands himself up, adjusting the folded down collar so it easily pops up- it's his signature in fashion currently. All of a sudden though, he's stopped by someone gently grabbing at his arm, and he forcefully moves his arm away- making sure that warm touch is gone. When the now slightly annoyed bluet turns around, he realizes who it is.

"Touchy, are we, Fushimi-kun?" Oh great, it was this guy.

"What do you want?" He bit, making sure to make a point that he was in _no_ mood to be asked if he wanted to do overtime. Munakata simply sighed and instead made it seem like he was going to take something out of his pocket.

"I have yet to give you your gift from the Secret Santa raffle." Oh… oh. Saruhiko had thought someone had forgotten or lost his name, but the sudden amount of flattery that he felt was… weird. Sure, he probably deserved a gift, but he hadn't written anything on the ballot, just that he wanted sleep; and sleep was something Munakata _couldn't_ get him.

"I told you I wanted nothing."

"I specifically remembering that you wrote that you wish to sleep. So, that's what we're going to do. Get your coat, meet me in the lobby in ten minutes." The Blue King simply ordered before he walked away, practically expecting Saruhiko to follow out at a later time and meet him.

Inside of Saruhiko's mind though, different thoughts were running through his head. Munakata wasn't a stupid individual, he was logical, so why was he being invited over to sleep with his boss? Was it in a platonic way, or would something else happen- a confession? Perhaps he was thinking too far into this, but nervous was starting to claw at him, and he managed to convince himself that they were going to speak about work. Yes, work.

Saruhiko met his apparently waiting Captain, and little was said on the drive home. The bluet didn't seem talkative anyway, and he really doesn't want to chat with Munakata right now. The last thing he needs is to be reprimanded, that could come later. He just prays that this does _not_ take long.

Once they've arrived at a really nice looking home, Saruhiko is let in to said emptiness. In a way, he and the house connect- he's always alone in his apartment too. Slowly, the bluet seems to wonder if Munakata even spends time at home, although he's jolted from his thoughts when the Blue King casually locks the door and puts his small briefcase down.

"Now then, onto your gift." He replies, and he seems delighted with himself as he removes the tailored black suit jacket, placing it on some sort of coat hanger. Quietly, the King seems to make his way to Saruhiko, removing the others very similar jacket, hanging it as well. Saruhiko is still suspecting something, so he just decides to say it.

"I'm not here to sleep with you, if that's what you want." He clicks as Munakata undoes the cuffs on his shirt, making sure to roll them up- even as he hears that sentence. With a chuckle, he loosens hie tie, undoing another button on the top of his collared shirt.

"If I were going to ask for something like that, I believe you'd be on your back at this moment." Munakata chuckles, causing Saruhiko's face to light up- to turn pink. Immediately the younger coughed and loosened his own black tie before glancing at his King, wondering what he could want.

"I simply invited you here so you could sleep."

"I don't sleep."

"Do the nightmares keep you awake?" Saruhiko is suddenly floored by that question, because how the hell is Munakata supposed to know about those?! "Actually, they'd be considered night terrors, right Fushimi-kun?" The King corrects himself and Saruhiko curls his hands into fists.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He replies, because he doesn't want to admit anything.

"I saw you about a week or so ago, Fushimi-kun. You were screaming, and suddenly you woke up and stayed under your desk. I believe that you were crying too-"

"And so what if I was? You have no idea the hell I go through every _night_, every time I decide to close my eyes. I haven't had a full nights sleep since I was nine years old and I won't have another one for as long as I live."

That seems to shut the stupid bastard up, and Saruhiko is two seconds away from leaving when suddenly, arms are wrapped around his entire torso and a forehead is resting on his shoulder. He can't move, and he can feel that heat rising to his face. He doesn't hear anything, just Munakata breathing on his shoulder blades, which almost sends a shiver down his spine.

"Try for me." Those words seem to strike a chord because Munakata himself sounds tired, and it reminds him of Misaki only a few years ago- when he'd refuse to sleep. His shoulders slowly rolled back, allowing for his horrible posture to become good, and he simply rubbed at one of his eyes from behind his spectacles.

"Tch, fine. But, expect me to wake up within the hour." His tone is pessimistic, cynical as Munakata smirks and squeezes the other gently. "Thank you." Is whispered in his ear and he's practically melting at this point, because of this sudden amount of warmth.

It's a strange feeling, and Saruhiko doesn't decide if he likes it yet.

He's given a pair of pajamas, complimentary of Munakata, and even though the pants barely cling to his thin, bony waist- Munakata makes no snide comments. Well, none out loud.

Saruhiko feels that nervousness crawling back into him, because he realized that they would be sharing a bed even though he knew that Re- Munakata had a guest bedroom. With a sigh, he's the first to climb into the King size bed that's perfectly position in the middle of the bed, accessorized with gray and blue plaid bedsheets and a plain dark blue comforter. Saruhiko doesn't remember the last time he's slept on such a plush, but somehow firm bed- and his eyes are already trying to stay awake.

He takes off his glasses, placing them on the black nightstand, and he realizes that Munakata has now climbed in beside him. He's laying on the left side, back facing his King as he takes in a deep breathe. He's smelling things now, trying to get a feel for the scent. Surprisingly, there is no musky sort of scent, it sort of smells… minty. Which makes Saruhiko snicker to himself, because he'd rather smell like musk than a type of herb.

His thoughts are cut short when suddenly, there's an arm around his waist that's pulling him so him and his King as spooning. Now, usually he wouldn't have a problem with that, but because he's the little spoon, technically the _woman_- he takes the slightest bit of offense. Sleep is trying to claw at him, but he keeps himself awake, even if his own ass is situated so comfortably in Munakata's lower abdomen and crotch. It's like they fit together, despite Munakata being taller- it's a weird fit indeed.

The King intertwines their legs and Saruhiko is still trying to fight his eyes and exhausted body. He does not fight, because he doesn't seen a point anymore, for once his stubborn mind is starting to fall. The fear is sitting back in his chest, stalking that tired body like a predator to its prey. Although, the prey simply closes his eyes, especially when Munakata leaves a gentle kiss on the back of his neck, and just tells him to trust him.

Saruhiko sleeps the entire night, for the first time in ten years.


	27. Once in a lifetime

_After all, you do only get one chance._

Misaki growled at Saruhiko, although he was too tired to fight back. There he was, being picked up and carried as if he was some useless child! Of course Saruhiko didn't care, his impassive was frozen solid as his bored voice rang throughout the hallway. "You're a real idiot, you know that Misaki?" He paused for a minute, making sure his ginger was really listening. "You can't keep skating around after you've worked a fourteen hour shift- it's hazardous to your feet."

"Fuck my feet- put me down so I can walk on the- ow, SHI-" Saruhiko had placed the smaller one on the ground, causing a sharp pain to run up the ginger's legs, causing him to grasp onto the bluet. "You're hurt." Replies Saruhiko, and finally Misaki stops fighting back.

Somewhat, at least.

The door is kicked in behind him, and suddenly he's sort of hanging there, in a bathroom with Saruhiko. The sixteen year old Misaki Yata is currently standing in a bathroom with his rival but best friend, fifteen year old Saruhiko Fushimi. Of course, there was still a height difference of a mere two inches, and Saruhiko used it to his full advantage.

He casually started stripping Misaki of his clothes, uncaring of what the ginger said. Another struggle started as Saruhiko used his foot to actually turn the dials on the bathtub, and Misaki shouts a few obscenities. After a minute or so of just having Misaki crumpled in his arms in some awkward position, the bluet dips his foot in the water and deems it appropriate. In a swift movement, Misaki's undergarments are throw off and he's dumped into that warm bath.

When the ginger resurfaces, he's glaring and easily showing off a bit of a snaggle tooth. "Saru! What the FUCK was that?! You just stripped me and threw me in here-" He's suddenly cut off from the fifteen year old smirking and grabbing one of the shorter male's feet that's currently submerged. Once pulled out, he observed the damage- blisters covering the back of the heel along with small little cuts along the sides, and Saruhiko's impassive face frowns for a second.

"You're hurt. So, shut up." He simply demands, before he starts to paw and massage at the others foot, causing Misaki to at first retort back rudely, then slowly act as if he was trying to melt into the water. It felt good, Saruhiko could see the bliss on the ginger's face.

After about five minutes, he switched feet- making sure to be as gentle as possible. Of course, Misaki now had no complaints- all Saruhiko wanted to do was pay his friend back for all the times they had spent together. From their childish years of pre-school and elementary school where Misaki was his protector, to middle school- where Saruhiko became Misaki's protector. And right now, the sixteen and fifteen year old were currently in Homra- with the older one employed at a local grocer.

All Saruhiko wanted was Misaki's love, even if it was friendly.

—-

A year later, and the same fight is still going on- except there's a bit more bloodshed. Misaki still fights, and they've both grown- so now it just becomes a battle of strength. The ginger is shouting even more obscenities and Saruhiko is having a harder time trying to take this idiot's clothes off so he can take this bath. He's already got a bloody nose, and Misaki's got a few scratch marks against his arms.

At least Saruhiko's managed to get him to the bathroom.

The water is still warm, it's just the matter of getting the others pants off without seeming like a total sex-crazed teenager. With a sigh, he just decides to do this the old fashion way, and within a second he's holding a throwing knife. With a few quick strikes, the rest of Misaki's clothes fall off, which stuns that ginger- long enough that Saruhiko can catch him off guard and easily pick him up and put him in the damn bath.

Misaki shouts more curses and Saruhiko wipes his nose because it's still bleeding.

"It's not my fault you're a stubborn bastard." Saruhiko clicked, before he forcefully grabbed Misaki's leg- which caused said ginger to sputter. "I can take a bath by my fucking self- I don't need your goddamn help!" He shouts angrily, even after the bluet starts his ritual- his strange ritual of calming the ginger down.

There are no words exchanged anymore, and the tension of their relationship slowly starts to melt away as Saruhiko continues to massage the others feet. Misaki has stopped fighting at this point- he just let it happen now. Even if their relationship was full of friction and jealousy it was nice to finally relax.

—-

Saruhiko stares at the empty bathtub and wonders where he's gone wrong now. He's left Homra, tempted by the promise of power by Sceptor4- and now he's a traitor. Labeled and exiled away, he's broken hearts but no one knows how much he's hurting. Homra is the victim, and he's the accused, the one on the pedestal who's the talk of the city. He's not to be trusted anymore.

He makes one mistake and his entire life is shot into the ground.

No one will take him in, it's the Blue King's fault because Saruhiko's was tempted by power and all he wants is a place where he can fit in. Homra is nice, but no one likes him, he's only truly liked by Misaki, and maybe that's why he's been standing in his bathroom for the past two hours, water lukewarm after being filled.

Perhaps he's better off alone, perhaps that hatred is the only thing he'll ever get from Misaki now. It hurts and stings at whatever heart is left- there's a gaping hole and it's just simply covered in stone now. It beats for no one, not Munakata, not Awashima- no one. No one can fill that void that the ginger has left behind, and suddenly his face feels a little bit wet.

He leaves the bathroom to wipe his tears and convince himself that he doesn't need anyone.

—-

Another year passes, and there's nineteen year old Misaki standing at the front door of Saruhiko's apartment. It's the middle of the summer, it's sticky hot and disgusting- and Misaki has a bad, bad feeling. Apparently it's been two weeks and Saruhiko hasn't even showed up to work- he's missing in action. Of course Misaki doesn't care- he's just… checking up on his friend.

Friend… that betrayed Homra. Suddenly the ginger just shakes his head before knocking once, then twice. There's no movement, he can't hear a single thing- so he grows impatient. With a swift and powerful kick, he easily slams his foot into the door and knocks it down.

He's surprised when there's no one coming to the door and yelling at the fact that he just broke in. In fact the house was eerily calm, and there was only a small scent of what could of been rotting food. Misaki didn't even care, he glanced to the right- the kitchen was empty- and he glanced to the left, the living room was clear of people. He glanced straight, down the hallway as he sighed- immediately deciding to check where this bastard was.

"Saru… wake up." He practically ordered as he quietly stepped his way through the hall. At first, he was tempted to check the bathroom, but there was no way Saruhiko would curl himself up in the bathroom. Misaki knows the others depressive cycle, and he knows that it's definitely not like him to do that… Slowly, his hand curls around the doorknob and he takes a deep breathe.

He turns his hand and shoves the door open, to see no one.

The room is untouched and creepily clean, which made him sigh. There's three things on the bed, one is shiny, one is in a manilla envelop and the other is a small business card. Misaki slowly made his way over, glancing down at the small single bed that's just sitting there.

The glinting object was a throwing knife, one of the ones Saruhiko had used in Homra- and one that had impaled him in the shoulder. A pang of anger surged through it him, but he was calmed once he picked up the small business card. All that was written on it was an address- one that was recognizable but he just… couldn't think where it was.

The last thing was confusing- the manilla envelop. Slowly, Misaki opens it- scared that maybe he'll see a bomb or something crazy and eccentric. He's greeted instead with papers, so many papers with that familiar handwriting and Misaki realizes that they're notes, but then they're letters.

Letters to him.

Dated back from when Saruhiko left Homra for Sceptor4, almost two years old now. Each day was different, documented in that same blue ink and Misaki sort of wonders what they each say. He scans them chronologically, and he can start to see the love Saruhiko held for him slowly turn into obsession as the bluet's world turned colorurless once again.

The guilt sort of hurts, and Misaki just grabs all three objects and runs out of the house as soon as he sees the last few pages.

—-

The next morning is when Misaki is awoken by a loud call from downstairs, although it's sort of hard to maneuver. The ginger had come home and practically destroyed his room, breaking and throwing whatever he could in a fury of rage and anguish. He had passed out only after about a half of hour of destroying as much as he could, Misaki had cried himself to sleep after.

Slowly, he made himself downstairs in a simply pair of shorts and his black tank top- just to overhearing Kusanagi on the phone.

"Yes… yes, I understand. I'll tell 'im…" Misaki doesn't hear the rest as the blonde's voice lowers, and he scowls lightly. He comes out from the behind the corner, proudly, and it was just was Kusanagi hung up the phone- and he looked somber.

"Ah… Yata-chan. Take a seat, for a minute." His voice sounds hollow, and Misaki doesn't like it. He nods in response, and it's Izumo who speaks again before the chestnut fox can even get a word in. He hates to have to do this to him, but he has no other choice anymore.

"That was tha' Blue King on th'phone… Said that Fushimi-kun's been in the hospital." He takes a pause, a breathe of air before he continues, brown eyes staring at a contorting face. "He's sick Yata-chan, real sick- bone marrow cancer. They said that he hasn't been treated since diagnosed four years ago-" Misaki can't take this, and suddenly he's rushing out the door, barely even lacing his shoes before he's sprinting for his life to the random address he now remembers: the hospital.

All he wants is to tell Saruhiko of how much of a fucking idiot he is right now. Why hadn't he taken any treatment?! It had been since they were still kids, still goddamn kids- friends! Best fucking friends ever! The tears are stinging and the heat is already making his head spin. He barely dodges the people littering the streets, along with those surprisingly tricky robots.

He barely misses the first one, his footing trips up and he realizes he has no skateboard anymore. The sun was beating into his head- his beanie isn't even placed onto that vibrant chestnut hair and maybe the kit is running faster than he ever has in his life.

He bursts through the doors of the hospital, successfully scaring selected people within the lobby. Of course he ignores them, running to the receptionist desk and demands Fushimi Saruhiko's room. Timidly, she tells him the number- 305- and Misaki runs up the stairs, skipping one step at a time as he's try, trying to reach his best friend.

He's the first room, thankfully, and there's a window and he immediately peers inside and his heart kick starts itself. There he is: Saruhiko Fushimi laying in a white hospital bed, a light teal blanket draped over that lean body. His eyes are closed, his glasses are off and there's a breathing tube on his nose. He's asleep, and there are a few doctors standing to the side, and Misaki can see eerything.

They look somber, and he doesn't understand. Saru's asleep- he's just asleep, so why were they watching him? His cancer wasn't contagious or some crazy shit! Misaki feels the anger boiling in him before one just mutters to the other, and he can't see what they're saying. Then, the two simply exit the room, just ignoring Misaki as the ginger stares at the heart monitor.

It's a flat line.

Misaki stands there for what appears to be ten minutes as he continues the mantra in his head, he's asleep because there's no way he missed his best friend on his death bed. Saruhiko can't be dead, not that arrogant bastard who lost his mind from one mistake and a trick for power. He unknowingly stands there for an entire hour as those tears finally stab at his eyes, and he doesn't even have enough courage to walk into that room.

But he pushes himself in anyway, so he can just tenderly hold onto Saruhiko's hand. It's still warm, and he can't see the rise of Saruhiko's chest. The life is gone, the life of the apathetic teen who'd throw him into that bath and make sure he was never hurt- who took his hits for him and clung to him and needed him and relied on him was now gone. Gone right under his feet, dying and not even telling Misaki one word.

He understands why Saruhiko has given him everything in his will, or at least, he thinks he does.


	28. You will never smile at me

It's a sentence Saruhiko always tried to push from his mind, but it always come back around to stab him right in the back- sort of like a revolving door. He pushes his problems out of his entire mind and focuses on his little ginger fox, the one that he had grown so close too from all those scary nights alone on the streets. Saruhiko has grown impenetrable to the cold and the heat, he puts up the façade that he is indestructible.

Jealousy was already nibbling on him when people talked to Misaki, _pretending _to know him and Saruhiko knew they already didn't. Saruhiko knew his Misaki, no one else knew him. They looked out for each other, stole and beat up whoever they could to gain a reputation so no one would ever bother them.

It was a frosty night in January when that all went wrong.

Saruhiko had been trailing a few teens that had been bothering them, and before the bluet knew it they had Misaki and a gun, pointed right to the others face. Saruhiko was frozen in shock and that was the first time he ever felt pure fear burst through his head. He tried to fight back, he really did, but he gave himself up in order for Misaki's life.

A knife drapes itself over his clothes, cutting each individual piece off and Saruhiko doesn't even remember where they went. They're probably now at some shitty hotel and Misaki is still shouting and screaming behind that cloth around his mouth because they want him to shut up as they take their own turns with his best friend. Saruhiko's face never strays from blank because this is not _sex_ but _rape_, but it's not like he'll ever report it.

It's only an hour and a half later when they're finished, stealing everything that the two boys had worked so hard to gain. Misaki is the only who does his best to cover Saru, and he runs out of the room in a hurry to try and find whatever he can for his best friend.

They rely on each other, they only need each other.

Mikoto ruins this balance, this pendulum, this see-saw of perfection and rightness. It was after he had been raped, after they were back on the streets and trying to find refuge in an old, abandoned home. Saruhiko is still limping and nursing his other injuries and Misaki suddenly runs in, bringing along someone who has spiked red hair and unforgettable aura.

And Saruhiko hates him from the very second.

Mikoto Suoh, Red King and leader of a band of thugs called Homra. Saruhiko dislikes thugs and gangsters, he prefers the justice in the system because it's the only thing that is written- it is _law_. Misaki yells and shouts about the men who had hurt Saruhiko, who had taken him in a moment of weakness because they threatened his God and he had his hands tied- literately.

The next day, Mikoto and a few others that Saruhiko doesn't care about appear with the people who had hurt him, that stupid little gang and Misaki and him watch with a mix of emotions as their lives are taken. These people kill yet they act as if they're a warm family.

Misaki swoons and Saruhiko gags.

This bastard of a man asks who they're staying with in that unforgettable low voice that Saruhiko rolls his eyes at and Misaki simply tells them that they're _orphans_ and alone. Misaki is just beaming with happiness, a happiness that only Saruhiko has ever had the privilege of seeing and now he's just tempted to rip him away from that red haired bastard and hold his ginger.

He offers them a chance to gain power, to gain a place in the world and to gain a family, and that's when Misaki jumps the gun and yells yes. All they have to do is shake hands with him, a hand that's simply on fire of all things, and if you're just supposed to shake it- minus the burn injuries apparently. Saruhiko scoffs at the absurdity and some man named Totsuka or whatever pats him on the shoulder, to which he shoves him away.

Misaki does it in a heartbeat and Saruhiko watches in horror as his best friend is covered in those reddish pink flames. He immediately steps forwards, but that same tan haired man puts that hand back on his shoulder, telling him not to _worry_. How the hell is he not supposed to worry when his only friend is being burnt alive by this smug bastard?

His confusion is increased as his face still stays in its permanent deadpan as Misaki suddenly emerges from those colours, unharmed and alright. Suddenly he jumps around, a bright and large smile plastered on his face as he pulls a bit of his shirt down, showing off that sudden tribal-esque tattoo on his shoulder. He's been accepted, and now the whole room was staring at Saruhiko to follow suit.

Reluctantly, he does so because Misaki is staring at him with these large eyes and he can never say no to him. The bluet slowly makes his way towards the grand "King" and he ignores whatever the hell other people say to him. He doesn't care about being judged, neglected, abused- none of that; the only person that matters is Misaki.

That's what he thinks about when he shakes hands with the King, uncaring if he dies because either way, Misaki will find some way to be protected. Maybe his death would show the ginger not to trust random strangers with apparent powers to conjure fire in midair. Slowly, his entire sixteen year old body is engulfed into those warm flames, and he almost shivers at its welcoming embrace. He's supposed to hate this, but it's the way this heat flies around him, engulfing him in some sort of… embrace.

After what felt like a few minutes, the sudden heat and warmth left him, and a pain shot through his collarbone and chest. He blinked quietly, and glanced to the area- seeing that exact same mark placed right on his chest and he cringed. Although others seemed to be surprised, making comments like "Wow, you two practically got the same place!" and things along those lines, but he doesn't care.

At least he can protect Misaki from this angle.

It's six months later and Saruhiko loathes Homra with a passion already. It's not the people, it's not the power- it's two simply things: the way they run around participating in very illegal activities but yet still managing to stay under the radar like a bunch of things, and Mikoto Suoh.

Because that's all Misaki fucking talks about.

The King is his pinnacle, it's like his own God and it makes Saruhiko sick to his fucking stomach. The Red King is all he screams about, when they're on missions, as they're fighting as he proudly boasts his Homra symbol, after their fights when they went to eat and even as they share a room because apparently Mikoto is so_ fucking interesting _that's all he needs to hear about. With a scoff, he stays quiet until he can take no more.

Well, it's more of he's getting fed up- and he meets a man named Munakata Reisi, who is literately the pinnacle of everything he both loves and hates. He's orderly, overdramatic and has a flare for said dramatics and he rolls his eyes every time he speaks. He meets this man one day when a raid of Homra's went out of control and the government unit of Scepter4 comes.

Misaki hurls insults along with a few others, Kusanagi stays quiet as he glances from the lieutenant to the captain and Saruhiko just sort of… watches. Suoh and Munakata don't get along, it's clearly obvious, but the almighty King leaves civilly- as if nothing had happened. And before he's able to leave, Munakata grabs him by the head and suddenly drags him out of sight, slamming him up against a wall.

A dagger is pointed right to the underside of Munakata's arm in that instant.

"Good reflexes, Fushimi-kun." Saruhiko's blood goes cold even though he keeps his impassive face. "How do you know my name?" He simply asks, tone blank and he's still a bit nervous. Although, that emotion seems to flicker downwards all of a sudden, and now he's just bored and uncaring- he's apathetic.

"I am quite familiar with all the members of Suoh's little gang." He replies, as if he's King of the goddamn world. "You are one of their newest little members, although you don't physically look like you belong in red." He simply replies, eloquently and in a tone Saruhiko can understand perfect- condescendence. What an arrogant prick.

"Don't you have something better to do, like run into your office and do whatever you government lackeys do?" He replies, trying to give off the façade of arrogant and uncaring, and it's almost like Munakata sees right through him, sees through his entire façade as he lets go of the others hair, before suddenly cupping his cheek, and leaning his face close which almost sends a shiver down his spine. And he can't tell if it's in a good way, or not.

"I feel as if Scepter4 would be much more in your… tastes, Fushimi-kun. Think about it, I'm offering you something I don't to most." Saruhiko swears to whatever God above that Munakata just _purred_ that reply, and he feels a bit dirtier than before.

The Blue King leaves with that seed implanted in Saruhiko's head, and it doesn't start to grow until after he comes back to Homra and sees Misaki laughing about whatever Mikoto has said, or maybe it's something along those lines. Saruhiko swears to himself, silently glaring as he just sits at the bar, and listens to Misaki's musical laughs that were once reserved for him. It's another stab to his already bleeding heart.

"You're so awesome, Mikoto-san!"

His heart snaps in two.

Misaki will never smile at him anymore, all his smiles are reserved for the King and Homra, and never at him. Not anymore anyway, because Misaki has moved on and Saruhiko is stuck in the past. He's masochistic, remembering those painful memories of him, his sexual assault, and the days that he's gone just starving to death because he would give his food to Misaki and just lie and say he's already eaten. Saru used to steal anything he could to Misaki, just to see that appreciative smile on his best friend's face, and even maybe his secret love.

It hurts to watch your friends leave you right in front of you, doesn't it?


	29. Keep quiet

_Bite on your tongue if you must_

Akiyama Himori is the type to stay very quiet at work, and he always bites his tongue when he wants to speak. He finds that he's intimidated by mostly everyone who works here: the Blue King Munakata Reisi and his fiercely beautiful but ice cold lieutenant Awashima Seri, along with the third in command -the vanguard if you will- Fushimi Saruhiko whose tongue as sharp as a whip.

Yet he's more intriguing than the rest.

He's not here for money, nor he is here for the government benefits. Why is he here, exactly? Although, these thoughts are only that are now running through his mind, because that very intriguing vanguard has him quietly pinned in Scepter4's storage closet, only a minute or so from their desks. Lips are locked ferociously, and the spiky haired male wonders how he had been managed to be trapped- and why he was kissing back just as passionately.

He had remembered Fushimi calling for him, telling him that he had lost something in said supply closet. As soon as he had entered though, the bluet had shut the door on them, locking it sneakily and chuckling about how "gullible" he was. And then all of a sudden, he was pinned right up against the small wall, hungry lips attached to his.

Perhaps it was really pathetic that he was melting in with this. If he was a one night stand, that would be fine- he'd easily accept that. Friends with benefits would work too, but Fushimi hadn't even said a word to him about this. It was so sudden, being shoved into a supply closet and playing tonsil hockey with your somewhat boss.

Ah, oh well- it definitely did feel good though. Their bodies fit pretty well together, despite Akiyama being just a little bit shorter than Fushimi. And with said height difference, Fushimi used it to his advantage, making sure that the spiky haired clansman was pressed up against that wall as firmly as ever, as the other just calmly started to rut against the other, causing soft gasps and desperate but quiet moans left his mouth.

"Bite you tongue. Himori." The other simply shudders when he hears his first name being spoken so casually, and it really does cause him to heat up. "You don't want the _others_ to hear you." And a sound of a zipper slowly falling down in their very quiet little space. Akiyama gasps, Saruhiko smirks and more saliva is exchanged.

And next week, Akiyama "accidentally" falls for the same trick.


	30. Take a look at me

_At least, that's what you think_

Awashima Seri does not consider herself an inept person, in fact she knows she is capable. To rise to lieutenant and second in command of Scepter4's current division and right-hand-woman to the Blue King, she likes to think she's even more capable than half of the men in her division. She is strong, level-headed and fairly agile, but her power lies in her head that she keeps adorned with perfect straw-blonde hair and a beautiful crown-like clip holding the rest of her hair back.

She, in the eyes of most, is beauty. But that's all.

Some men stare at her like she's their next meal, and although her glare is cold enough to freeze even the devil himself, she is still a woman. Women hit the glass ceiling within the government, it was still horribly sexist. When the new Blue King came time to pick his apprentice, he selected Awashima out of every other person that had applied- which were all male too. At first she was surprised, first thinking that Munakata Reisi wanted her as a trophy.

Although she noticed that he was gay the second she came in contact with him- breathing the same air as him. Sure, a man could take care of himself, but Munakata's personal regiment is far beyond what she's ever seen and she's _sure _he uses more hair product than she ever has. But with that reassurance of his sexuality (or at least, in her eyes) she has no worries about falling in love with him, or at least forging a very deep and personal relationship to him.

In fact, that's what she had decided to do in Scepter4- to keep her ties as loose as possible. Why strangle business with problems and personal problems? Complication was something Awashima detested, and she decided to keep her distance. That is until, one day Munakata asked her quite a sudden question- one her made her quiet confused.

"Have you ever heard the name Fushimi, Saruhiko? Do you have any personal ties with him?"

Fushimi Saruhiko? That name was definitely not in her memory, and in fact- she probably had never seen him before. "Sir, I have no idea who you're referring too." Was he a newbie- like an intern? Was he someone applying for a job? Suddenly she notices the smirk slowly forming on her boss' face, and she gets an idea that maybe this boy is not within their government organization.

"If you must, can you trail him for a few days? He belongs to Homra and I'd like some information on him." With a familiar salute, she nodded herself to attention, before taking her leave. Undercover work then? With a sigh, she took her own priorities in stride and left the office for the day, ready to start staking out this Fushimi Saruhiko.

She's disappointed at first- because he doesn't suit the type who looks like he even belongs with the Red clan. He is blue in appearance- with that dark navy hair that hardly frames his face and those forlorn blue eyes. Seri's first instincts tell her that he's lonely, and even with the group of Homra… something is wrong.

Her report is delivered three days later, and that's when the Blue King makes his move, like a perfectly executed chess strategy. Munakata does not need to strike for long, because within a few days whatever seed has grown right into Saruhiko's head and suddenly he's appointed as Scepter4's vanguard.

At first, Seri doubted all of his abilities, because he was only some random seventeen year old thrust into this new world of order and justice. The first thing she notices about Fushimi is his complete apathy and unstimulated mind- he was _bored_. The bluet would just sit there, stare at the paperwork and maybe if he was bothered enough, perhaps write a few things as lazily as possible and pass it away.

He was everything Seri loathed.

Disorganized, impulsive, lazy, unmotivated… Her list could have gone on for miles and miles, and every time she even tries to do her best to kick his ass in gear. Each demand seems to irritate him even more, but she really does try to make sure he's annoyed. When he's annoyed- he works the best and whenever the paperwork is done, it's magnificent.

He's a genius, but that brain is wasted and rotting away from the violence Homra leads, but yet… he still doesn't look like he belongs. Fushimi never shows up to any of the galas or meetings, he really never tried to make friends. Even Akiyama and Hidaka try their best to make friends, but he pushes them away even though he's so lonely.

One night, Awashima listens to Fushimi when he's broken down in one of the bathroom stalls.

It tears her heart out when she first hears it, although it's after hours and even though she's wearing heels, Seri manages to sneak into the men's restroom, and just listen as she presses her back against the decorated wall, listening to those desperate cries, those desperate unanswered pleas.

It's about Misaki Yata, the vanguard of Homra- and then Seri realizes that maybe he would have been better in the Red Clan. Then he starts screaming through his hoarse throat, screaming about how it was all about Mikoto Mikoto Mikoto and no one else. He was kicked to the side, and too scared to say anything because he didn't want to be annoying. And yet that mistake cost him years of friendship and a scarred heart.

She understands him a little bit more.

Quietly, she makes her way out and immediately stalks that exit- because Saruhiko has to come out sooner or later. And when he does exit, his hair is a mess and those electric eyes are behind hidden since they're coloured. At first he's a bit surprised, and then he immediately acts like nothing happened.

That's when Seri walks up to him, and reaches us, petting the back of his head comfortingly and she immediately whispered to him. "You aren't alone anymore."

On cue, he suddenly crumples, his forehead resting on her right shoulder as he tries, _tries_ to say something in reply. He chokes on his words, feelings suddenly stripping him of any and all means of communication. His weight is suddenly a bit too much for the blonde to bear, so she lowers both herself and the crying teen so she can wrap her arms around him, and continued to let him cry on her.

Maybe it's then she starts seeing him as if he was her own child- her own child who came back from school with a scrape on his knee and a stab in his heart. Seri knows she can't fix his bleeding, but she can try and help. Because after all, being seventeen and losing the only person that's ever bothered to care for you is hard, very very hard.

And perhaps Seri wants to help him lift that burden because Saruhiko, no matter how gone his mind is, deserves true happiness.


	31. My love

_Set in a High School AU_

* * *

_I will protect you, if you can't protect yourself._

Sometimes, Saruhiko really does wonder if anyone cares about him at this point. It's been seven months, four days and twelve hours, fifty three minutes since the death of his best friend and no one has managed to close the hole that widens in his chest from every breathe. He does not show up to school unless he has to, and he considers himself lonely.

That's where the forced pain, drugs and the somewhat promiscuous sex comes in. All he wants is for someone to hold him back from all these temptations, but after a while you stop learning how to say "no."

Munakata Reisi suddenly pushes himself right into his life, and Saruhiko hates it at first. He hates everything about the "entitled" prick, and all he wants is for him to go away and leave him alone. He was just pretending to care, is what Saruhiko said. No one wants you, now that's something Saruhiko said.

He's currently curled up in his bathroom, crying softly and trying to stop anymore cries from leaving. He knows that there's a test today, and he doesn't care because he's hit rock bottom at this point. He's supposed to stand tall and proud at five foot eight, but how can you do that when you're one hundred and five pounds. He's lost so much weight that his own school uniform doesn't fit anymore, it's too baggy. Saruhiko has stopped eating in an entirety at this point, and maybe he'll drink water to fool some people. He has a pulsing, pounding headache that gets worse no matter what he does and he's all out of heroin, his escape to another world.

So he's resorted to dragging that familiar razor right across his pale, thin skin.

At this point, he knows that there's no return to happiness, so he should just join Misaki in heaven instead. He doesn't need anyone at this point, all he needs is Misaki. That warm touch he just craves, he just misses so _badly_ that his eyes are already spilling tears and he hasn't even done anything.

Quietly, he takes off those familiar maroon bracelets and stares at those familiar scars. How long had it been since he had cut them open again? With a long, long sigh, he bit at his lip before he picked up the sharp silver metal that could easily destroy the healing skin. And with a long shaky sigh, he starts his own ritual.

His cuts are deep, because he doesn't expect to make it until Christmas. And apparently he can't even hear when someone knocks on his door, because he makes a few more cuts again, gasping when the pain shoots up and the blood starts to drip out. He repeats the action again and again and again until something crashes- was he being robbed or something? The blood loss is making him dizzy now, and he stands up to try and defend himself, when the bathroom door is open.

And that's when he passes out, much to Munakata's surprise.

—-

It's been eleven months, eighteen days and six hours, twelve minutes since Misaki's own death. He's currently sitting in Munakata's ridiculously stupid house, watching as other members of the student council among other people converse and chat, and have a beautifully magnificent time while he stayed away like an outcast. Currently, his new residence was in his President's living room, away from the festivities. He didn't want to eat with these fake people, so with a sigh he decided to try and find a quiet spot where he can just… be away from everything.

It's impossible to be away from everything apparently because Munakata finds him, and he doesn't look pleased.

"Fushimi-kun, why are you hiding?" He inquires, and the other bluet just bites his lip and looks away.

"I want peace and quiet." He replied blandly and bluntly, which just makes the other laugh. "You're at a very prestigious party, I just would have wished you dressed nicer." Munakata replies, which causes Saruhiko to snort. What, were tighter jeans, a long sleeved shirt and an old, worn out suit jacket not good enough?

"Sorry I can't dispense money." Saruhiko retorts, and the bluet just laughs. "Well, regardless- come this way, I want to show you something." With a long, long sigh Saruhiko decides to just follow him along, because there's no point in arguing. Slowly, he trails the senior, until he finds them upstairs suddenly, and in Munakata's bedroom.

Immediately, he thinks pessimistic thoughts. Was he just waiting for Saruhiko to have sex with him, like some sort of one night stand? He finds himself doubting that sentence, and doubting himself and now he's just confused and anxious. It isn't until Munakata grabs at his hands, as gently as possible before simply rolling down the sleeves of the jacket and thin shirt.

Munakata's eyes narrow just a bit when he sees those scars, and he notices that some may be fresher than he thinks. Quietly, he brings Saruhiko right wrist to his lips, and peppers each long scar with a gentle kiss. Saruhiko on the other hand is confused, why was he doing this? It… It didn't feel bad at all, because each little kiss made a butterfly appear in his stomach- and it definitely wasn't helping his anxiety.

"Do you know why I'm doing this, Saruhiko?" He murmurs, and maybe the bluet is too shocked to even realize the other called him by his first name. "It's because I care about you, a lot." He simply responds, to his own question and Saruhiko feels a bit of pink running to his cheeks.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, you aren't alone." Those words slowly sink into his head, as he looks up to see Munakata smiling against his left wrist, giving him one of those… genuine smiles. One of those smiles that even touches Saruhiko in the darkest of places, and he feels himself starting to blush already.

Those lips are back on his scars, and he almost starts to cry because he has never, ever felt this warm before. Even after Munakata finishes kissing every one of the red scars on his wrist, he holds his hands close and Saruhiko still wants to cry.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never do this again." He orders in that familiar stern voice, and Saruhiko sits there, blinking away those little beads of water. Slowly but surely, he bites his lip and slowly, but surely nods. Why was this… Why did Munakata have this effect on him?

Saruhiko still doesn't understand, especially when he goes home and throws his razors right out the window.


	32. Let me tell you

And this time, you can hear it with words

Waiting was something Munakata was good at, in fact he was really good at being patient, but today was making him nervous. Very nervous- too nervous in fact. He hated just standing around and waiting, waiting for news that may or may not break his own heart. It was in the balance, out of his control and perhaps that's what he hated the most.

Currently, his significant other, Fushimi Saruhiko, was undergoing an invasive procedure for his ears, to receive a state of the art implant that would almost guarantee his hearing. You see, the other had been born deaf and was raised in the city orphanage. By the time he was sixteen, his best friend had found a place to live and stay, and he was left with nothing. For a while, Munakata remembers seeing the bluet wandering around the streets, and noticing how he reacted when people spoke to him.

Munakata was the first to talk to him, with sign language and show him that the world wasn't all that bad.

He was smart, by god was this kid smart- Munakata had seen nothing like it. After giving him a few normal IQ tests, he found that he was ridiculously intelligent, and the only reason he couldn't hold a job was because of his inability to hear and speak to others. So, as head police chief of the city's government police, he had them all learn sign language to accompany for him. Most were very, very annoyed by it- but when Saruhiko was introduced to them, no one really took a liking to him- and vice versa.

It's been almost three years since he was fortunate to meet this amazing person. Despite being deaf and relatively quiet with his signs, he proved to be quite the chase for the older one. But finally, he did succeed and the two did start to date in secrecy, and they were both good at keeping such secrets.

It had been almost two years now, and even though he was able to reminisce about those times, it didn't distract him from the fact that Fushimi was still having that surgery. Usually it would have been non-invasive, but complications arose and it had to be done differently. They weren't going to activate it until the other was healed, but it was all in due time. Soon Saruhiko would find his voice for the first time, and learn how to talk and speak instead of signing.

As his mind continued to ramble, suddenly he heard doors open and out came the doctor he had been looking for. Quietly, the tension and stress rose even with Munakata's blank expression.

"Well?"

"He's in recovery as we speak, it was successful." Finally, Munakata could breathe with a sigh of relief. He was okay, the light of his life was okay and one day he'd be able to hear his voice. With a quiet nod, he headed to the fourth floor, where Saruhiko lay in the bed, long bandages wrapped around the crown of his hair down to his ears and under his chin, like an oval. His beloved looked like he was at least peaceful, well that's what Munakata thought. So, he quietly sat down next to the other, grabbing his hand as he sat there, waiting for the other to wake up.

—-

A few weeks later, the two were hand in hand and making their way into the hospital lobby. It was obvious Saruhiko was nervous, he hadn't even eaten anything- and he could have come on a full stomach. He was apprehensive and nervous and excited- and Munakata knew it too well.

Their appointment came later than expected, a whole twenty minutes later to Reisi's dismiss, but the other was quiet and patient (or at least seeming like that). Quietly, the bandages that Munakata had learnt how to do were cut off, and things were started. The nervous look on Saruhiko's face was still there, and that's when the doctor activated those new aids, permanently giving back the sense Saruhiko had lost.

It was quiet, for those few minutes where Saruhiko continued to sit there, just blinking and listening to the small noises. The doctor didn't say anything, although they signaled for Reisi to move closer, to talk. As soon as he took those few steps, Saruhiko's head spun around, listening to footsteps for the first time, which caused a smile to break onto his face.

"Saruhiko, I love you." Was all he said, and that was all it took for the other to back up in his chair, and hold his hand over his mouth. The other was never emotional, in fact Saruhiko was quite the unemotional- compared to most- but that little phrase set him into a flood of tears, and that's when Munakata heard the others voice for the first time.

It was hard to tell if the other knew how to speak in the first place, or maybe he didn't even know at all, but he continued to sit there as Munakata cradled him from the hospital, back to their shared home. The tears never stopped, not after he started hearing a variety of sounds, like birds and dogs and even a cat's meow. Hearing the food cook on the stove was something that surprised him so much, and every time Munakata spoke, it was the same goddamn thing.

"Saruhiko, I love you."

Why did it make him cry so hard? Well, maybe it was because he could his first love call him by his name, and tell him that he loved him instead of signing it. The world was opened up, a splash of colour brought into his monochrome and blue-tinted world. And maybe it wasn't a bad change at all.

Although, when Munakata repeated his name, a new wave of happy tears were in order.


	33. Tell me it's over

Based off an M!A I received. Also, bigger things are coming, just you wait!

* * *

**Memories:** Your muse re-lives the worst hours of their life

What had he eaten today? Well, that question had nothing to do with anything, but maybe something made him like this. Were the clutches of depression trying to pull him back? Because it was working, it was sadly working. And why was it? Did the depression know that he was starting to feel better, to stop desperately using small pieces of metal to remind him of emotions like pain, regret and disappointment?

As soon as he had gotten up this morning, he felt something was wrong- very wrong- but pushed through to getting ready. He made his habitual black coffee and decided to try and eat something- and even with the assortment of shitty food he came across- Saruhiko found himself part of a leftover peach. Considering it wasn't moldy looking, he grabbed it and munched as he just watched the clock tick.

Currently, it was 6:38AM and he had to be dressed and ready to go for at least 7AM, or else he'd be late.

He continued to munch at the peach, apathetic and indifferent- who cares if he'd be late, only Awashima would. His mind starter to think, and that's where it went wrong. Instead of seeing Awashima, Kusanagi appeared with that… disappointed look on his face. It was after Saruhiko had told him that he planned to leave, and an argument ensued afterwards.

It slowly descended into chaos and madness. He could hear Misaki shouting at him in one, screaming to know why and mentioning Homra's pride, then there was the earliest memory he ever could remember, which was being led with some people away from his family, although he was screaming and crying for that recognition. Those two jarring memories were also overlapped by the last time he had decided to self-harm, letting blood fill a decent part of his shower before he realized his attempt was unsuccessful.

Slowly, his mind filled with what-if scenarios, what if Munakata had died, what it it was him to kill Suoh, what if Misaki killed him- or visa versa? Rancid memories were overlapping and cutting other ones off, the voices still repeated the same words and it hurt him every single time.

It wasn't until he reopened the wounds on his wrists did they finally, _finally _go away.


	34. Haiku

Haikus, since you're all waiting patiently for the 'something big'~

* * *

The traitor in blue

Lost his only friend in red;

He feels so lonely.

Every day he wants

To see him for one more time,

But he never does.

So all he does is

Wait for the one day that he

Can tell him sorry.

But instead, he stays

Locked up, alone, in his room

Slicing at his wrists

And when he comes back

Saruhiko's arms are wide

open, like his heart.


End file.
